Mystérieuse Inconnue et Voyage Temporel
by Lady Elektra Black
Summary: 1ère Fic. Que devient Harry après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers? Au programme: transformation,nouvelle famille,amis,voyage dans le passé,guerre entre Maraudeurs et leurs rivaux,un Voldychou pas si chou et un Dumby un peu cinglé.N'est pas Potter qui veut
1. Avant propos et résumé

Mystérieuse Inconnue et Voyage Temporel

Résumé :

Que devient Harry après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers?

Elle vient d'un futur devenu révolu, pour trouver après la souffrance et le malheur une famille, des amis et l'amour. Quand d'autres la suivent de ce futur, c'est une guerre interne et externe qui commence. Entre malédiction et amour, guerre et amitié, l'espoir d'un monde meilleur survit…

Au programme : transformation, nouvelle famille, nouveaux amis, voyage dans le passé, guerre entre Maraudeurs et leurs rivaux, un Voldychou pas si chou et un Dumby un peu cinglé et manipulateur. N'est pas Potter qui veut !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer :

Rien ne m'appartient ou presque.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Avant-propos :

Il s'agit de l'une de mes deux premières fics que j'ai enfin décidé à publier, avec « Tellement semblables, mais si différents ». Cela fait un moment qu'elles traînaient dans mon cahier. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Les reviews et critiques sont espérés ; j'attends vos remarques afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Si le premier chapitre est un peu dur, j'en suis navrée, mais il faut bien que je mette en place certaines choses dès le début, ou sinon d'autres paraîtront inadaptées.

L'histoire se passe après le 4° tome des livres Harry Potter. Il se peut que pour la suite, j'utilise des informations des tomes suivants.

Bonne lecture.

§§§§§


	2. Départ

Mystérieuse Inconnue et Voyage Temporel

Chapitre 1 : 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle avait mal. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Son oncle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Coups de pieds, de poings, de ceinture ou de poêle : il avait décidé de lui faire payer la blague des amis venus la chercher l'été dernier. Ceux-ci, quand ils étaient venus le chercher avait laisser tomber « accidentellement »un de leurs bonbons trafiqués. Et son énorme cousin s'était retrouvé avec une langue de quelques mètres, après l'avoir mangé.

Si elle avait oublié pendant l'année scolaire, avec l'agitation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de sa famille moldue, si elle méritait vraiment ce nom. Elle avait eu une longue liste de corvée à faire pour chaque jour. Et si elle n'était pas terminée, elle était alors sévèrement punie

Elle avait droit pour tout repas à un fruit abîmé le matin et un morceau de pain sec le soir. Ce qui était loin d'être assez nourrissant avec tout le travail à faire. Elle dormait à nouveau dans le placard sous l'escalier, son cousin ayant réussi à convaincre ses parents qu'il avait absolument besoin de sa seconde chambre.

Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu, depuis le début des vacances. Rien, nada. Même pas une carte pour son anniversaire. Et elle ne pouvait envoyer aucun message, même si cela lui avait été permis. En effet, il est difficile d'expédier du courrier sans hibou. Sa tante avait déclaré que sa belle chouette des neiges, faisait trop de bruits. Son cousin s'était alors fait une joie de la sortir de sa cage, avant de lui torde le cou. Puis sa tante l'avait alors fait cuire pour le dîner. La seule amie qui lui restait avait été assassinée.

Elle avait fini par tirer un trait sur l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne la chercher, la sortir de cet enfer. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Plus d'espoir. Plus rien d'autres, aussi. Sa famille avait fait un feu de joie avec ses affaires dans le jardin. Ils avaient tout brûlé : ses livres, ses devoirs, ses vêtements, son balai « Eclair de Feu » offert par son parrain, la cape d'invisibilité hérité de son père, la carte des maraudeurs lien avec ceux-ci, son album photos, … Sa baguette avait résisté au feu : elle fut donc brisée en plusieurs morceaux, enterrés au fond du jardin.

Il ne lui restait vraiment plus rien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On était déjà le 13 août, il restait deux semaines avant la rentrée environ. Elle soupira en y pensant, avant de réprimer un cri de pure souffrance. Le mouvement lui semblait causer plus de douleur que le doloris. Il faut dire que tout son corps n'était qu'une large plaie. Il ne devait pas lui rester un seul os intact. De larges brûlures, coupures et bleus recouvraient son corps : elle n'était qu'un hématome géant à multiples couleurs du jaune au bleu en passant par le rouge. Son dos avait été mis à vif par les multiples coups de fouet et de ceinture ; il ne lui restait plus un carré de peau sur le dos. Même les tortures de Voldemort et de ses stupides mangemorts devaient être plus douces comparées à cet enfer où elle se trouvait.

Au début, elle ne recevait que quelques coups de poings ou de pieds le soir, parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à terminer ses corvées à temps. Mais la nuit de son anniversaire, un étrange phénomène s'était produit : une manifestation magique, sans aucun doute. Elle avait beaucoup grandi, même si elle était restée aussi maigre. Elle mesurait dorénavant près d'1m80. Ses cheveux, d'un noir profond avec trois mèches blanches, lui arrivaient aux genoux et repoussaient immédiatement après été coupé (sa tante avait essayé). Ses oreilles s'étaient allongées, devenant pointues. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés, d'une façon très féminine, lui donnant un air aristocratique. Enfin ce le serait, s'il n'y avait eut les coups et la faim. Ses yeux avaient conservé leur couleur émeraude. Dernier point et non le moindre, elle était devenue une fille, aux yeux de tous. Elle avait toujours su à quel sexe elle appartenait, mais tout le monde la voyait comme étant un garçon, elle avait dû jouer ce rôle.

Bien sûr, sa transformation n'était pas passée inaperçu. Son oncle était entré dans une rage folle. Il devint beaucoup plus violent, incitant sa femme et son fils à faire de même. Il la frappa tant et plus, si bien qu'elle n'eut plus à faire de corvées. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien bu, ni mangé depuis ce jour maudit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et permit à une larme de couler sur sa joue ; chose qu'elle ne s'était pas permise depuis le début des vacances. Pas un cri, pas une larme, pas un gémissement, pas une supplication. Elle avait choisi de conserver sa dignité, elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir, s'était-elle dit. Cela leur aurait fait bien trop plaisir. Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose : sa dignité et sa virginité.

Ou peut-être pas. Elle se redressa, faisant fi de la douleur, regardant autour d'elle et tentant de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se produire. Tout autour d'elle n'était qu'un vaste champ de ruines. Scène macabre de morts et de désolation. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire…

&&&&& FLASH-BACK &&&&&

Son oncle l'avait sorti du placard en l'attrapant par une jambe avant de la traîner dans les escaliers pour la jeter dans la seconde chambre de Dudley. Il commença par la fouetter. Puis, soudain, il s'arrêta et lui arrache les lambeaux de vêtements qu'il lui restait sur le dos. La délaissant un instant dans un coin de la pièce, il se déshabilla. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait et retint un hoquet de stupeur et de terreur.

Son oncle, en train de bander, lui criait des mots obscènes et l'insultait, tout en lui jetant des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Son cerveau donnait l'impression d'être dans la farine ; elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui allait arriver. Il la battait, ne la nourrissait pas et lui donnait une montagne de corvées à faire, mais jamais il ne s'était abaissé à la toucher, comme il disait. Elle recula tant qu'elle put jusqu'au mur, alors s'avançait vers elle. Il se baissa et lui empoigna les hanches pour la mettre à plat ventre, alors qu'elle se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Son oncle allait la violer et elle ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Elle sentit le sexe dur contre ses fesses, le gros ventre de son oncle appuyant sur son dos. Elle paniqua, et tenta de le frapper.

Et elle la sentit alors. Une vague immense de magie brute. Une vague gigantesque d'énergie, semblant jaillir de son corps, déferla dans toutes les directions, envoyant au loin son oncle, et détruisant et tuant tout sur son passage.

Elle s'était alors évanoui.

&&&&& FIN FLASH-BACK &&&&&

En comprenant le massacre qu'elle avait déclenché, elle paniqua à nouveau. Elle souhaita de toutes ses forces disparaître et ne jamais être retrouvée, se le répétant inlassablement. Soudain elle transplana dans une nuée d'étoiles bleutées et devint incartable, dans un même temps.

…


	3. Arrivé ailleurs

Mystérieuse Inconnue et Voyage Temporel

Chapitre 2 :

…

Elle réapparut dans une immense forêt, dans les airs. Elle s'écrasa au sol après une chute d'une trentaine de mètres. Une branche à terre lui perfora le ventre et sa tête heurta violement un rocher, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Dans la forêt inhabituellement silencieuse, un murmure glissa entre les arbres. Tous les êtres magiques des environs répondirent à son appel, se dirigeant vers le centre de la Forêt Interdite et firent cercle autour de celle qu'ils considéraient comme une des leurs, ainsi que leur reine. Celle qui était rejetée par les humains tout comme eux, mais qui était pour le moment bien proche de la mort. Le murmure enfla, les effleurant, puis la traversant, elle qui lévitait doucement, dans une calme lumière blanche bleutée, pour recommencer inlassablement. Leur mère la magie était à l'œuvre, et tous espéraient.

Vérité. Espoir. Bonheur. Connaissances. Amour. Respect. Amitié. Energie. Espoir. Volonté.

Ils lui offraient sans compter, sans arrières pensés. Afin qu'elle puisse survivre. Afin qu'elle puisse aimer. Afin qu'elle puisse vivre.

Tout simplement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle se réveilla une dizaine de jours plus tard. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne vit que du noir autour d'elle. Elle se redressa et découvrit que son corps ne la faisait plus souffrir le martyre. Elle toucha les draps du bout des doigts… Tellement doux… Et le matelas du grand lit où elle était allongée… vraiment moelleux et si confortable…

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, se demandant comment elle était arrivée ici ; lorsque soudain un afflux considérable de connaissances, de souvenirs, de pouvoirs et de puissance déborda en elle. Se tenant la tête et se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier, toutes les informations défilèrent dans son esprit. En quelques instants, son corps se modifia pour supporter ces nouveaux pouvoirs et capacités, et son esprit enregistra, apprit et devint capable de se servir de ces nouvelles connaissances.

Elle se releva et s'aperçut qu'elle était tombée à genoux sur le sol recouvert d'un épais tapis doux et moelleux. Regardant et observant son entourage, elle prit conscience qu'elle avait recouvert la vue.

Elle se trouvait dans une chambre spacieuse aux teintes chaudes et généreuses, semblant séparée en deux parties. Un grand lit à baldaquin délimitait la partie « coucher », comprenant une armoire, une commode et une coiffeuse, le tout en bois d'acajou, joliment sculpté. Une porte donnait sur une salle de bain, décorée dans le même style : une grande baignoire, presque une piscine prenait une majeure partie de la pièce. Le lavabo, sous une glace de taille considérable, fait de marbre beige, était encadré d'une armoire et d'étagères d'une part, et d'un grand miroir en pied.

La deuxième partie de la chambre était composée d'un secrétaire en ébène éclairée par une large baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon duquel on accédait … ailleurs… De légers voiles avaient été accrochés au lit et au dessus des vitres, au pied desquelles paressaient quelques fauteuils à l'air confortable, dans la lumière ambiante du matin.

En sortant sur le balcon, une magnifique vue s'offrit à elle : une ville elfique construite en cristal semblait-il, dans une architecture à la fois fluide et fine, souple et délicate, existait à l'abri des humains, entre des arbres d'or, sur une vaste terrasse à mi-pente dans une vallée verdoyante encaissée, dominée par des falaises et faisant face aux hautes montagnes au Nord. Une vallée qui échappe aux regards curieux, protégée par la rivière, le Bruinen. Une cascade au loin resplendissant sous les rayons du soleil, arrosait la vallée depuis la falaise en arc de cercle sur laquelle la ville était adossée, ainsi qu'un lac qui se déversait dans une rivière coulant dans un lit de galets tout autour de la cité.

L'emplacement offrait de partout des vues étendues sur la vallée et ses bois de pins, on y entendait le bruit des eaux turbulentes du Bruinen. Une odeur légère et fleurie flottait dans l'air. Quelques oiseaux faisaient entendre de temps à autres leurs chants joyeux. Les ombres s'étendaient encore en bas, mais la lumière sur les faces des montagnes qui les dominaient au loin promettait une belle journée ensoleillée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle descendit l'escalier qui menait à d'autres terrasses. Arrivée deux terrasses plus bas, elle s'assit sur un banc recouvert de coussins, la robe blanche et légère qu'elle portait flottant près d'elle.

Un elfe de haute stature et aux longs cheveux aussi sombres que les siens s'approcha d'elle, et prit la parole :

- " Bonjour, jeune elfe. Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Rivendell."

- "Bonjour monsieur…"

- "Je me nomme Elrond, je suis le seigneur de ces lieux. Et je vais répondre aux questions que tu te ne dois pas manquer de te poser, et un peu plus, sûrement, à condition que je connaisse la réponse, bien entendu. Mais auparavant, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne te retrouves dans la forêt, s'il te plaît."

Et elle lui raconta tout, même s'il s'agissait encore d'un inconnu pour elle, mais elle sentait qu'il était digne de confiance. Il s'agissait du même sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti en rencontrant son parrain, même si elle avait du l'enfouir au fond d'elle du fait de la présence de ses « amis », si on peut les nommer ainsi. Elle écouta donc son instinct et révéla tout : son enfance, ses parents, sa famille, ses amis, l'école, … tout y passa, les différents évènements de sa vie et les sentiments qui les accompagnaient. Ses joiescomme  
ses peines.

- "Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as dû vivre ou plutôt subir…"

- "Ce n'est point de votre faute, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir désolé…"

- "Mais je suis quand même triste de la vie que tu as eue jusqu'à présent, mais je te promets qu'elle va changer à partir de maintenant."

- "Merci."

- "Alors quelles questions souhaiterais tu me poser ?"

Après un petit silence pour réfléchir à ses questions, elle demanda :

- "Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé jeune elfe, seigneur Elrond ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aie toutes ces connaissances en tête ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Pourquoi…"

- " doucement. Je t'ai appelée jeune elfe, d'une part car tu n'as que 15 ans, ce qui est extrêmement jeune pour un elfe, sachant pour ma part que j'ai quelques siècles de plus que toi, et d'autre part, car tu es une elfe. Tu es une de mes descendantes, et les gènes elfiques que tu portes se sont réveillés. Tu l'as peut-être remarqué si tu t'es observé dans un miroir."

&&&&& FLASH-BACK &&&&&

Elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain, face au miroir où elle pouvait se voir de plein pied. Une magnifique jeune femme aux muscles fins et déliés la regardait dans les yeux, qu'elle avait vert, comme deux émeraudes. Son abondante chevelure noire et légèrement ondulés marquée par deux mèches blanches, tombant jusqu'aux genoux, semblait vouloir cacher à la vue les oreilles pointues. Toutes les marques et blessures avaient disparues de son corps, seule restait une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair, caché derrière son épaule.

La grâce innée, la grande majesté et l'élégance naturelle qui se dégageait d'elle lui donnaient l'air d'une grande Dame, d'une Reine, même.

Dans son dos, un tatouage était apparu : Un cobra royal argenté dressé et prêt à attaquer, se tenait près d'une majestueuse et impressionnante panthère noire, survolés tous deux par un puissant phénix doré. Magnifique ! Une véritable œuvre d'art !

Ces trois animaux la décrivaient parfaitement telle qu'elle était désormais. Il s'agissait de ses trois formes animagus, même si elle avait un faible pour la panthère. Elle entreprit d'ailleurs de se transformer sur le champ, pour finir par découvrir qu'elle pouvait se transformer en tous les animaux existants, qu'ils soient magiques ou non.

&&&&& FIN FLASH-BACK &&&&&

-"Oui, pendant que je visitais ma chambre."

- "Nous t'avons découverte au milieu de la Forêt Interdite, inconsciente et sérieusement blessée. Nous t'avons tous transmis une part de nous pour te sauver. En réalité, il s'agirait plutôt de la Déesse, notre Mère la Magie, qui s'en est occupée. Mais c'est nous qui le souhaitions, qui le voulions, et Elle a accomplit notre désir avec notre accord. Toutes les créatures magiques s'y sont mises. Tu les découvriras plus tard. Après le rituel, nous t'avons amené ici, afin que tu puisses te reposer. Imladris est la cité des elfes cachée dans la Forêt Interdite.

Maintenant je vais t'expliquer un peu l'histoire de ta famille. Mais tout d'abord tu dois savoir que tu t'appelles …"


	4. Explications

Mystérieuse Inconnue et Voyage Temporel

Note : je suis désolée si il y a des problèmes de réponses aux reviews et autres, mais je suis nouvelle sur et j'ai quelque difficultés à comprendre le fonctionnement. Il faut dire également que l'anglais et moi, ça fait deux, bien que j'essaie de m'améliorer

J'espère que mon "problème" ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à lire mon histoire et à m'envoyer des messages. Je vais essayer de le résoudre assez rapidement j'espère. Mais si quelqu'un veut me donner quelques indications ou aides, ce ne sera pasrefuser.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 :

_"Maintenant je vais t'expliquer un peu l'histoire de ta famille. Mais tout d'abord tu dois savoir que tu t'appelles …"_

"… Elektra Morgane Prudence Harry James Romanov Tenerae Potter Dei Lugaid, descendante et héritière des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard, de Merlin et de Morgane, du roi sorcier Dei Lugaid, ainsi que Tsar de toutes les Russies, Reine des Elfes, et Princesse de nombreux peuples non humains.

Par ton père, James Henry Potter, tu descends des fondateurs Godric Griffondor et Helga Poufsouffle, ainsi que de Merlin et du roi sorcier. Il t'a également transmis certains gènes venant de ses ancêtres, vampiriques et angéliques, bien que ceux-ci ne se soient jamais révélés.

Par ta mère, Elisabeth Alexandra Romanov Tenerae, dite Lily Evans, tu descends de Salazar Serpentard, de Rowena Serdaigle, de Morgane, et donc de Merlin, puisqu'elle est sa petite fille, ainsi que de la lignée royale des Romanov. Elle n'est pas une fille de moldue comme certains peuvent le croire, même si elle vit parmi eux depuis quasiment sa naissance. Elle est bien trop puissante pour n'être qu'une sang de bourbe. Ses parents, tes grands parents, ont été assassinés par un sorcier qui passe pour un grand sage d'où tu viens, Albus Dumbledore. Elle a donc été cachée chez des moldus ensorcelés de façon à éviter ce qui s'est produit avec toi-même. Parmi vos ancêtres à toutes deux, on recense des vélanes, des elfes et des vampires. Je suis l'un de tes aïeuls.

Tes parents se sont rencontrés à Poudlard, d'abord haï, puis aimé. Ils ont fini par se marier, et à attendre un enfant, toi. Mais une prophétie fut faite, désignant deux enfants possibles ayant la capacité de vaincre Voldemort : Neville Londubat et Harry Potter.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

Les Londubat et les Potter, qui avaient chacun un enfant qui pouvait correspondre, décidèrent de se cacher. Tu connais la suite, mais ce n'est pas ta mère qui te sauva cette nuit-là, malgré ce que l'on a pu te dire. Seul toi et ta magie le firent.

Dumbledore décida alors de te placer chez la sœur adoptive de ta mère, tout en sachant combien ils détestaient la magie. Il espérait sans doute pouvoir mieux te manipuler ensuite. Mais il fit pire : il brida ta magie, et fit en sorte que le sortilège te donnant l'apparence d'un garçon, j'ignore la raison à l'origine, reste en place et puise son énergie dans tes réserves de magie. Cela explique les difficultés que tu as pu rencontrer, lorsque tu pratiquais les sorts et autres."

Tu as été déclarée morte dans ton monde, bien que cela n'est guère d'incidence ici, lors de l'explosion de ton quartier, mais j'éprouve quelques doutes sur le fait que tu puisses en éprouver du regret. Après tout nous ne sommes pas à cette époque. Mais tu risques de rencontrer certaines personnes de ton ancien monde, bientôt.

Après un silence :

- "mon parrain va me manquer. C'est le seul que je regretterais vraiment. Il a toujours été gentil avec moi, m'aimant pour ce que je suis, tu sais. Peut-être aussi les jumeaux Weasley et leurs blagues douteuses…"

- "Ne sois pas trop triste là-dessus… Il est temps, il me semble, d'aller manger. M'accompagnes-tu ?"

- "D'accord, Grand-père. D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai faim."

- "Ce n'est guère étonnant, sachant que tu n'as quasiment pas mangé depuis 2 mois."

Il rit, en lui disant cela, et l'entraîna vers les salles principales où l'on servait le déjeuner, alors qu'elle lui prenait la main.

Comme un grand-père avec sa petite-fille. Avec amour et affection, tout simplement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après le repas, Elrond confia sa petite-fille à un de ses fils, Elladan, pour lui faire visiter la cité et les environs.

Ils avaient pris la décision ensemble qu'elle partirait à Poudlard en 5ème année pour finir ses études dans le monde sorcier. Elle aurait pu choisir d'aller à Dumstrang, mais elle préférait rester près de sa famille. Ce qui n'était pas très difficile car Imladris était a près tout caché dans la Forêt Interdite.

Elektra employa donc le temps qui lui restait à rendre visite aux différents peuples vivants aux alentours et à pratiquer sa magie et les armes avec ou sans Elladan et Elrohir, les fils d'Elrond qu'elle considérait comme ses oncles. Un peu malicieux peut-être…

Les êtres de la forêt et des eaux ne furent plus surpris à la fin des vacances d'apercevoir une jeune elfe pieds nus, cheveux défaits, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, courant entre les arbres.

Elle avait du mal à accepter le contact envers les autres. De plus elle accordait difficilement sa confiance, parlait peu, ne se confiait jamais. Par contre, les courses dans la forêt et les entraînements, magiques ou non, étaient très prisés. Elektra se couchait le soir complètement épuisée. Mais cela n'avait guère l'air de la gêner. En vérité l'épuisement et la joie d'avoir bien rempli sa journée lui évitaient les cauchemars de son passé, tout comme les visions "offertes" par Voldemort, bien présent et très actif à cette époque.

Bien qu'elle ait une nouvelle vie, les démons de son passé la pourchassaient encore, et seul le temps pourra les effacer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mais bientôt, il fut temps de partir pour la rentrée. Si le début des vacances avait été horrible, la fin fut en revanche plus qu'agréable. Elle avait trouvé une famille aimante, de nombreux amis, des raisons pour vivre et se battre, car même si Elrond lui avait interdit de combattre, lui affirmant que ce n'était pas son rôle, elle travaillerait afin de pouvoir être prête le jour où cela devra arriver.

Elle n'éprouvait aucun regret face aux décision qu'elle avait prise. Une et pas des moindres fut de se faire reconnaître et accepter, comme l'héritière du trône de Russie. Le couronnement s'était effectué d'ailleurs l'avant-veille. Et la céromonie avait été horriblement longue et ennuyeuse à son goût. Heureusement qu'elle parlait le russe et connaissaitl'étiquette etles coutumes slaves.

Mais à peine la voila Reine, qu'elle devait déjà quitter ce pays dont elle était en si peu de temps tomber amoureuse.

Les malles finies, elle attendait avec ses familiers qu'on l'accompagne à la gare.

- "Bientôt Poudlard, tu regretteras mon arrivée ! Cette année sera tout sauf calme. Surtout pour toi, Dumbledore. Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, ne dit on pas ?"


	5. Voyage dans le PoudlardExpress

Mystérieuse Inconnue et Voyage Temporel

Chapitre 4 :

* * *

Les élèves de Poudlard affluaient dans la gare de King Cross, plus précisément sur le quai 9 ¾. Bagages, cages et sacs, chats, hiboux et crapauds accompagnaient les élèves à qui les parents donnaient les dernières recommandation et les embrassaient avant une année de séparation, dans un joli désordre auprès du train d'un rouge flamboyant.

* * *

Dans le dernier compartiment tout au fond du train, s'était installée Elektra. Elle était arrivée bien en avance, vers 9h00. Allongée sur l'une des banquettes, elle était plongée dans un livre de contes et légendes elfiques, écrit bien entendu en elfique, du Sindarin précisément, tandis qu'un cobra royal noir avec des rayures bordeaux, Anubis, dormait, tout comme un bébé panthère noir, Shana, de la taille d'un petit chaton, duquel il était séparé par un panier rempli de nourriture pour tous trois et plus, ainsi que de choses et d'autres afin de faire passer le temps. 

Nul besoin est que tou ce joyeux monde occupait toute la place disponible, afin d'une part de faire le voyage confortablement, et d'autre part de décourager d'éventuels importuns. Elle avait d'ailleurs jeté un sort dehaute magie elfiquesur la porte, qu'un élève ne pourrait enlever, afin de la garder fermée et de rester au calme.

Pas d'intrus ou de perturbateurs avec moi ! Ah ça non !

* * *

Bien plus tôt, une des nymphes de la forêt, seules capables de ne pas sefairepasser pourdes humaines,s'était chargée de l'inscrire à Poudlard, afin qu'elle puisse y entrer en 5ème année, alors que deux autres l'accompagnaient à Gringotts afin de faire valider et reconnaître ses droits et titres,ainsi quesur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter les fournitures nécessaires à sa scolarité à Poudlard. Un autre voyage sous escorte futréalisé à Saint Petersbourg afin de célébrerle couronnement de la nouvelle tsarine. 

Son grand-père, Elrond avait été désigné comme son tuteur légal et son gardien jusqu'à sa majorité, lors de ces diverses formalités administratives. Elle avait d'ailleurs apprit qu'elle était désormais la sorcière la plus riche de ce monde, ce qui était peu difficile vu le nombre de coffres, d'actions, de biens immobiliers et autres, dont elle était l'héritière. Tout ça sans compter le trône de Russie.

Elle avait regardé un peu ses possessions, et avait ensuite déclaré à son grand-père qu'il pouvait s'en servir pour la communauté non humaine, s'il le souhaitait. A condition de ne pas la ruiner, avait-elle ajouté en riant.

Comme si c'était possible !... Quoique s'il décide de tout donner... Non !... Il ne ferait pas ça... Si ?... hihihi...

Dans tout les cas, elle aurait intérêt à se méfier à Poudlard, un fois arrivée, et à ne pas tout révéler. Ce qu'on ne sait pas ne pas faire de mal, c'est bien le proverbe qu'avait appliqué Dumbledore à son encontre. Elle n'aurait donc pas de scrupules à en faire autant. Il fallait qu'elle essaie aussi de sauver les futures mangemorts indécis. Enfin c'est plutôt ce qu'elle avait décidé.Cela fera toujours moins de partisans pour Voldemort, et moins d'ennemis pour eux.

Elle aurait beaucoup à faire cette année.

Sans compter devoir surveiller les « chiens » de Dumbledore qu'il ramenerai du futur.

&&&&& FLASH-BACK &&&&&

Elrond lui avait annoncé cette nouvelle un soir au dîner, peu avant de partir au train, avec des explications.

- "Il faut que je t'informe, dans un premier temps, que nous ne sommes pas en 1996, mais en 1976, pour prendre le calendrier humain. De plus certaines personnes de ton futur, vont arriver dans quelques temps, à notre époque. Très probablement dans le Poudlard Express. Il me semble qu'ils agiront sur ordre du Dumbledore du futur afin de modifier leur passé.

Je doute qu'ils te reconnaissent, de plus n'étant pas encore techniquement né, le vieux fou ne pourra pas informer tes camarades que tu étais Harry Potter. Sache en tout cas que tu pourras faire ce que bon te semble, tenter de changer les choses ou pas. De toutes manières, considère que le futur tel que tu le connais est déjà révolu. Même si ton passé n'existe plus, toi, tu existeras toujours. A toi de construire ton futur que tu souhaites, car ni toi, ni les autres ne pourront repartir."

Elle avait alors posé la question qui l'embêtaient depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

- "Mais comment fais-tu pour savoir tout cela ? Tu connais tout sur moi, sur le futur, le mien mais aussi celui d'autres personnes ? Alors que tu vis seulement à cette époque ?"

- "Je possède ce qu'on appelle le Don de Voyance, tout comme ton arrière-grand-mère, Galadrielle. Nous avons le pouvoir,tout commetoi, de voir ce qui fut, ce qui est, et ce qui sera peut-être."

&&&&& FIN FLASH-BACK &&&&&

Heureusement, par on ne sait trop quel miracle, elle avait récupéré ses affaires les plus chères à son cœur, celles qu'avaient été détruites par ses salauds d'humains, pour reprendre l'expression d'Elrohir.

Sa cape d'invisibilité, bien qu'elle n'en ait plus besoin pouvant se rendre invisible par sa seule volonté, et la carte des Maraudeurs lui seraient bien utiles. Et son Eclair de Feu pourra toujours servir. Après tout si c'est le balai le plus puissant à son ancienne époque, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ici !

Pour la première fois elle comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Tom Jedusor, face à des moldus, ou des sang-de-bourbes qui avaient les mêmes préjugés.Après tout il avait été abandonné par sa mère morte à sa naissance ; abandonné par son père qui rejetait tout ce qui avait trait à la magie, rejeté et maltraité par les autres moldus de l'orphelinat moldue, où il avait passé son enfance.

C'était compréhensible qu'il ait fini par tous les détester. De rêver de vengeance aussi. Mais il aurait dû abandonner cette idée lorsqu'il est rentré dans le monde sorcier. Il semblait avoir trouvé un foyer en Poudlard, lui semblait-il avoir ompris dans son journal intime. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Garder ses idées d'épurer le monde sorcier des moldus était compréhensible. Mais il s'était mis à tuer non seulementles moldus, les sangs-de-bourbes, mais aussi les sangs-purs qui se levaient contre lui ou même qui étaient innocents. Qu'est-ce que le monde sorcier avait fait à son cousin pour qu'il devienne un tel être sanguinaire ? Pourquoi s'est-il mis à mettre le pays à feu et à sang ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire ? Car quelque chose s'était produit, elle en était sûre et certaine. Ses instincts ne l'avaient jamais trompé.

Et oui, vous avez bien entendu (ou lu, dans votre cas cher(ère)s lecteur(rice)s), Voldemort ou Tom Elvis Jedusor, de son nom de baptème (si il l'a bien été ?)est son cousin.Elle l'avaitdécouvertalors qu'elle étudiait son arbre généalogique. Cousin au 4° degré.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'abandonner sa famille. Elle tenterait de le ramener à la raison, si elle en avait la possibilité. Si il était attiré par la puissnace et le pouvoir, c'était la haine et l'envie de vengeance qui avait déclenché le massacre. Ce n'était pas Grindelwald rêvant de gouverner le monde. Au fait, Dumbledore l'avait-il réellement vaincu ? On se méfie jamais assez des vieux fous manipulateurs complètement cinglés. Enfin, une chose de plus à vérifier.

Elle s'occuperait également de sa mère, Lily. Elrond et elle avaient décidé de lui avouer son appartenance à la lignée des Romanov, mais en tant que sa petite sœur. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas décemment qu'elle était sa fille. La pauvre aurait sûrement un crise cardiaque !

* * *

Le train siffla quelques coups pour prévenir les parents et les voyageurs du départ du train. Il était 11h00 sur le quai 9 ¾. Et le train se mit en route vers l'Ecosse et son école de sorcellerie. 

Les élèves à l'intérieur se trouvèrent un compartiment où s'installer, se saluant, et discutant de leurs vacances.

Vers le compartiment du fond, deux jeunes hommes allaient se croiser et se battre. L'un souhaitant éviter ses amis et se jeter quelques sorts auparavant, sortait des toilettes derrière le dernier compartiment au bout du train. L'autre souhaitant éviter les autres élèves n'ayant pas d'amis, se dirigeait vers le fond du train pour tenter de trouver un compartiment au calme.

Mais le destin est parfois inéluctable. Alors...

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : ils se heurtèrent, tombèrent en arrière durement sur les fesses, réprimèrent un cri de douleur, s'insultèrent et en vinrent aux mains. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, lorsque la porte du compartiment devant lequel ils étaient tombés s'ouvrit soudainement.

Uneravissante jeune femme brune se tenait dans l'embrasure, les regardant l'un et l'autre. Puis d'un geste de la main, elle installa leur malle, dans la cabine aux emplacements prévus pour, et leur fit signe d'entrer derrière elle enfin.

Ils obéirent rapidement, s'asseyant en face d'elle. Elektra, car c'était elle, avait déposé son livre, et caressant Shana installée sur ses genoux, observait les garçons devant elle.

Leur peau pâle, comme si elle n'avait pas assez vu le soleil, contrastait avec leurs cheveux noirs, qu'ils portaient ,tout deux, longs bien en dessous des épaules. On aurait pu les prendre pour des frères ne serait-ce quelques différences notables.L'un avait des traits aristocratiques, les yeux bleus argentés, une haute taille, une carrure finement musclée; l'autre, les yeux noirs, le teint légèrement cireux, les cheveux gras, un long nezet une stature moyenne. Ils se ressemblaient sur beaucoup d'autres points, en réalité. Plus qu'ils ne voudraient sans doute jamais l'avouer. Leur maigreur extrême qui se devinait sous leurs vêtements était unede ces similitudes. Ainsi que l'odeur de sang qui flottaient autour d'eux, indécelable pour un humain, mais pas pour quelqu'un ayant des sens aussi développés qu'elle. Les gènes de vampire et de loup-garou aidaient.

Elektra prit alors la parole, après ces quelques instants où ils se sont observés mutuellement.

- "Bonjour, messieurs. Je me nomme Elektra. Et vous ?"

- "Moi, c'est Sirius Black, répondit le brun aux yeux bleus, puis désignant son compagnon, il continua, ricanant : Et lui c'est Severus Rogue, ou aussi Servilus, si tu préfères."

- "Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler ainsi. Déclara précipitamment Elektra, pour éviter un flot d'insultes qu'elle sentait survenir. Ca ne vous déranges pas si j'utilise vos prénoms. Très bien. Alors en quelle année êtes-vous ?"

Après quelques piques et regards haineux entre les deux garçons, Elektra réussit à savoir qu'ils entraient en cinquième année, Sirius à Griffondor et Severus à Serpentard et qu'ils auraient bientôt 16 ans. Elle ressentait une drôle d'impression au fond d'elle, de voir son parrain et son professeur de potions en face d'elle, qui avaient le même âge et qui entraient dans la même classe qu'elle. C'était incroyable et fabuleux en même temps. Mais ayant assez de leur hostilité consatante, elle leur déclara :

- "On va jouer à un jeu, dont voici les règles : je donne un nom de maison, et vous devrez me donner les principales qualités et défauts inhérents aux élèves de cette maison. OK ?"

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté, sous son regard furieux.

- "Poufsouffle ?"

- "Ils sont loyaux."

- "Bien et leurs défauts ?"

- "..."

- "Ils accordent leur confiance trop facilement, et se font facilement trahir."

- "ouais, un peu comme Dumbledore, en fait. Serdaigle ?"

- Ils sont intelligents et travailleurs... Mais ils oublient souvent qu'il existe autre chose que les livres et les devoirs... Ils oublient de s'amuser."

- "OK. Griffondor ?"

- "Ils sont courageux et impulsifs, tellement que la plupart du temps, ils ne réfléchissent pas et foncent tête baisée dans les pièges", assena Rogue.

- "Serpentard ?"

- "Ils sont rusés et ambitieux..."

- "On leur fait donc difficilement confiance et ont peu ou pas du tout d'amis."

- "Et bien alors, vous vous en êtes pas trop mal sorti. Nous possédons tous en nous ces qualités, ou défauts, à des degrés plus ou moins importants. Ce n'est pas parce que le Choixpeau, nous a placé dans une certaine maison, que nous ne possédons pas de caractéristiques d'autres maisons. Souvenez-vous en !

Un gryffondor peut être travailleur, un serpentard courageux, etc… L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Nous sommes placés ans la maison qui nous convient le mieux. Cela ne définit pas ce que nous ferons de notre vie. Dire que tous les serpentards sont de futurs mages noirs est faux et injuste, tout comme dire que tous les gryffondors sont des idiots.

Alors j'espère que tout les deux aller cesser cette guerre stupide. La rivalité entre maison oui, mais pas le massacre ! OK ?"

Tout comme tout à l'heure, ils acquiescèrent. Il faut ajouter qu'elle avait de bons arguments de quoi les convaincre et les persuader de faire la paix ou au moins une trêve. Et puis ils avaient envie au fond d'eux de devenir son ami, de mieux la connaître. Et pour cela, ils étaient prêts à faire des concessions.

Sans doute à cause de son côté angélique, à moins que ce soit sa beauté inoubliable, ou encore sa suprême intelligence... ( - Eh faut quand même pas en rajouter là ! C'est qui qui écrit ? - ben, c'est toi. - C'est pas ce qui me semblait à l'instant. Enfin tant qu'tume laisses continuer... (petit délire de l'auteur. Faut pas chercher)).

Ils avaient discutés pendant quelques temps sur eux, puis sur le collège. Pour le moment, Sirius et Severus en étaient à leur 3° partie d'échecs, et Elektra avait repris son livre. Anubis avait fait quelques frayeurs aux garçons quand il s'était éveillé et étiré. Mais ils s'étaient vite calmés lorsque leur nouvelle amie leur avait assuré qu'il ne leur ferait rien puisqu'ils étaient ses amis et depuis il s'était installé autour des épaules de Sirius.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, elle les laissa à leur jeu et sortit marcher un peu dans le couloir. Elle remonta ainsi le train quasiment jusqu'à la tête, mais s'arrêta devant un compartiment identique à tous les autres et compta jusqu'à dix. Un grand « crac », suivi d'un « boum » imposant, se firent entendre. Elle ouvrit alors la porte du compartiment pour tomber sur un désordre plus qu'encombrant de gens et de valises. 

En plus des premières années effrayés déjà présents au début, se trouvait : Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges Weasley, Neville Londubat, Draco Malefoy, Hermione Granger,ainsi que leurs affaires. Vu l'effarement des jumeaux et de Malefoy, ils n'avaient sans doute pas été prévus dans le voyage.

D'un geste de la main, elle fit sortir toutes les affaires dans le couloir, demanda aux jumeaux et à Malefoy, de la suivre faisant léviter leurs affaires seulement jusqu'à son compartiment, abandonnant les autres en arrière et les laissant se débrouiller.

Une fois arrivée, elle eut l'heureuse surprise de découvrir que Sirius et Severus ne s'étaient pas entretués pendant son absence. Elle installa les nouvelles valises ainsi que son panier plus vide du déjeuner qu'ils avaient déjà pris au dessus d'eux.Elle présenta les nouveaux arrivants un peu effarés,qui s'installèrent à leur tour et expliqua la situation à tous. C'est-à-dire qu'ils se trouvaient tous en 1976, et non en 1996, qu'ils n'y avaient aucun moyen pour eux de repartir d'où ils venaient. Après une remarque d'un des jumeaux, soupçonnant son ancienne identité, elle expliqua qu'elle venait également de leur "monde", où elle se faisait appeler Harry Potter, mais que maintenant c'était Elektra et qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre son ancien nom. Elle leur déclara qu'ils devraient repasser la cérémonie de Répartition.

Les cinq garçons prirent assez bien les choses, à part un petit étouffement de la part de nos serpentards chéris au nom de Potter (il s'agit de Rogue et Malefoy, (on peut pas leur en vouloir d'être surpris. c'est vrai:comment un type aussi arrogant que James Potter peut avoir eu (ou aura) une fille aussi belle)). Les jumeaux décidèrent de rentrer en cinquième année avec les autres, bien qu'ils aient déjà 17 ans. Ils n'avaient guère envie de se retrouver seuls tout de suite dans ce monde inconnu. Et puis cela leur fera deux années de plus pour élaborer leurs farces.

En parlant de farces, les jumeaux décidèrent d'inclure leurs nouveaux camarades dans leurs blagues et de concurrencer les Maraudeurs.

Soupir de Rogue.

- "T'inquiètes, on fera en sorte que les serpentards ne soient pas les seuls à en pâtir, le rassura Elektra, en lui posant la main sur le bras. Après tout ce ne serait pas assez amusant que ce soit toujours les mêmes, si ?"

On ne pouvait pas dire que ces six jeunes étaient devenus les meilleurs amis sur le champ, mais on sentait qu'ils n'avaient guère envie de se séparer, se sentant bien ensemble.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à leur arrivée de tout et de rien, surtout de blagues, de leurs préparation, de quiddich aussi. Même Severus d'abord réticent s'y était mis.

Ils firent seulement une pause peu avant l'arrivée afin de revêtir leur uniforme.

Décision fut prise alors que le train s'arrêtaient en gare, à l'unanimité de :

1) rester ensemble,

2) faire le maximum de farces,

3) trouver une dernière personne pour l'équipe de quidditch,

4) gagner la coupe de quidditch et celle des 4 maisons,

5) enfreindre le règlement un maximum de fois sans se faire attraper,

6) aller à Pré-au-Lard, 7) devenir animagus,

8) trouver chacun un(e) petit(e)-ami(e),

9) devenir legilimens et occlumens,

10)Quoi ! vous trouver que c'est pas assez comme ça. Ah si vous avez raison,

donc 10) accessoirement obtenir ses buses avec la plus haute note.

* * *

- Enfin, ça c'est pas vraiment une décision. Nous sommes bien trop intelligents. Nous les aurons facilement sans travaillé. 

- Eh qui a dit ça ? C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

-Non, mais tu l'as sous-entendu.

- Quoi, c'est même pas vrai !

(désolée autre ptit délire de l'auteur)

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez, alors si oui, merci de me le faire savoir, please. Bye. 


	6. Répartition

Mystérieuse Inconnue et Voyage Temporel

Chapitre 5 :

* * *

Le train s'arrêta et le quai fut bientôt envahi par les élèves. Hagrid appela les premières années et les nouveaux à le suivre, afin de leur faire faire l'habituelle traversée du lac. 

Parmi ce monde, 6 jeunes dédaignant les appels du demi géant, se frayaient un chemin parmi la masse vers les calèches. Ils prirent place dans l'une d'elles, après avoir offert quelques caresses aux Sombrals qui les tiraient. Le trajet fut réalisé dans une ambiance assez joyeuse.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall les premiers où ils attendirent, laissant les autres rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par le reste des maraudeurs : James Potter Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

- "Sirius, on peut te parler", lança James.

- "Allez-y, que voulez-vous ?" répondit l'interpellé.

- "En privé", répliqua Remus, jetant un regard meurtrier aux autres.

- "Non ici", déclara Sirius.

- "Très bien", dit James, la voix froide de mépris. "Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches avec eux, et pourquoi tu ne nous a pas écrit de l'été, ni rejoint dans le train. Je croyais qu'on était amis."

- "Ce n'est pas ton chien", lança Severus.

- "Toi, on t'a pas sonné, Servilus",jeta Peter, plein de dégoût.

- "Tiens le rat sait parler", déclara Drago.

- "C'est étonnant", s'exclama Fred.

- "Je dirais même surprenant", renchérit son jumeau.

- "Foutez-lui la paix", cria James, faisant se retourner quelques élèves.

- "Je pensais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que traîner avec des serpentards était mal. Surtout avec Servilo. Tu nous avais affirmé que tu ne les supportais pas et les détestaient", dit Remus. "On ne peut vraiment pas avoir confiance en toi !"

- "Euuuuuhhhhhhhh… il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ?" Lança Sirius.

- "Alors tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux", jeta avec dégoût James. "Je me demande comment on a pu te faire confiance et te laisser dormir avec nous, sale mangemort. Tu nous répugnes."

- "Comment pouvez-vous nous juger ? Tu ne nous connais même pas !" Intervint Elektra. "Si il y a bien quelqu'un de méprisable ici, c'est bien vous ! Vous ne savez rien de notre passé ou de nos envies ! C'est à cause de gens comme vous que certains se tournent vers le mal. J'espère être là, le jour où ça vous retombera dessus.

En attendant si vous ne vous dépêchez pas vous allez être en retard, ils sont déjà tous rentrer, finit-elle, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le hall."

- "Je vote pour qu'on soit tous à Serpentard", lança Sirius.

- "Tu devras alors repasser la répartition, mais pour moi, il n'y a pas de problèmes", répondit Drago.

- "Nous aussi", déclarèrent les jumeaux dans un bel ensemble.

- "OK, tous à serpentard donc", dit Elektra.

- "Bon ben je vais vous garder des places alors, à tout de suite", finit Severus, en se passant les portes. En effet MacGonagall arrivait avec les premières années et les 4 autres idiots.

- "Bonsoir, vous devez être les nouveaux élèves", fit la directrice adjointe, une fois arrivée à leur hauteur. "Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes là Mr Black ? Vous devriez déjà être dans la Grande Salle."

- "Il est vrai, professeur", intervint Elektra, d'une voie charmeuse. "Mais il se trouve que Sirius souhaite repasser la Répartition. Je pense, qu'il a des inquiétudes sur sa première répartition, et cela le rassurerait grandement. Il me semble d'ailleurs, professeur, qu'il y a eu un cas semblable, en 1364. Un élève de Serdaigle, je crois."

- "Très bien, Miss Romanov", (sur un acquiescement de la susnommée sur son identité, elle continua). "Mr Black repassera la cérémonie. Puis-je avoir le nom de vos compagnons ?"

- "Bien entendu, professeur. Voici les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges, et Drago Malefoy. Nous rentrerons tous en 5° année."

- "Merci, Miss. Vous serez répartis après les premières années, avec ces quatre autres personnes."

Après le discours habituel, la directrice adjointe les fit rentrer dans la Grande Salle, s'avancer en file devant la table des professeurs où elle déposa un tabouret et par-dessus un vieux chapeau.

* * *

_« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

_Les hauts d'formes, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide, _

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_Le hardi Griffondor habitait la plaine,_

_Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes, _

_Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets, _

_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

_Il avait un espoir, un souhait et un rêve, _

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves, _

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason _

_De sa propre maison._

_Aux yeux de gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

_Montrer par – dessus tout la vertu de courage, _

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, _

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts _

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence, _

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné ?_

_Tous ceux de as maison y étaient destinés,_

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Ainsi tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris, _

_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

_De me déloger de sa tte,_

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt _

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »

* * *

_

La répartition des premières années commença avec Abbott Joshua (Poufsouffle) et finit avec Zimmermann Myriam (Serpentard). Le vieux fou sénile, sadique, manipulateur, (oui, d'accord je m'arrête, bon alors : ) le directeur se leva pour annoncer :

- "Nous accueillons cette année pour l'une des rares fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, des élèves qui entreront directement en 5° année. Je vous prie de leur faire un bon accueil quelque soit leur maison futur, et je vous souhaite (en s'adressant maintenant aux nouveaux) la bienvenue au château de Poudlard."

- "Black, Sirius !"

- "_Serpentard !"_

- "Granger, Hermione !"

- "_Serdaigle !"_

- "Londubat, Neville!"

- "_Griffondor!"_

- "Malefoy, Drago!"

- "_Serpentard !"_

- "Romanov-Tenerae, Elektra !"

- "_Serpentard !"_

- "Weasley, Fred !"

- "_Serpentard !"_

- "Weasley, Georges !"

- "_Serpentard !"_

- "Weasley, Ginevra !"

- "_Gryffondor !"_

- "Weasley, Ronald !"

- "_Poufsouffle !"

* * *

_

Une fois les élèves tous répartis et assis avec leurs nouveaux compagnons de maison, le directeur se leva une nouvelle fois.

- "A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclara d'une voie de clairon celui-ci, je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appétit !"

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle et alors que la lune et les étoiles du plafond éclairaient de mille feux en cette soirée de fin d'été, les plats remplis de victuailles apparurent sur les tables.

Sur une certaine table, prés d'un certain groupe, des éclats de rire résonnaient dans l'air, d'un ton cristallin. Et cela étonnait beaucoup de monde. Pas parce que des élèves riaient. Mais parce qu'ils s'agissaient d'un groupe de serpentards de 5° année, constitué d'un Malefoy, d'un Rogue, et d'une Romanov entre autres, et que personne n'aurait parié sur le fait de voir quelqu'un de leur rang, rire aux éclats en public ! Et pourtant ils riaient sans se soucier de leur entourage, ou des jugements que celui-ci pouvait émettre.

En fait, nos 6 amis étaient pris dans une très importante décision. Qui allait être le dernier membre de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Question très importante en effet ! Mais il se trouvait que les autres membres de l'équipe ne sauraient être nuls autres qu'eux-mêmes. Les jumeaux comme batteurs, Sirius en gardien, Elektra en poursuiveuse, Severus et Drago en poursuiveur. Il leur fallait donc un très bon poursuiveur et avec qui ils puissent s'entendre. Choix difficile, que voilà !

Leur discussion sur le Quidditch, entrecoupée de plaisanteries légèrement douteuses et d'idées de blagues un peu sadiques envers certains Gryffondors, fut soudainement coupée par l'arrivée d'un Philippe Nott encadré par Gaston Goyle et Roger Crabbe, suivis de Manuel Zabbini et de Lucius Malefoy.

- "Bonjour, je suis Philippe Nott, le prince des serpentards. Dit celui-ci, s'adressant plus particulièrement à Elektra, lui prenant la main, il lui fit un baise-main. Je serai ravi de vous aider à vous diriger dans Poudlard, et à savoir tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, et les gens respectables."

Arrachant sa main toujours retenue, Elektra se leva.

- "Je pense n'avoir guère besoin d'aide pour reconnaître les gens fréquentables ou pour me diriger dans ce, comment vous dites vous anglais, ah oui ! Ce château, dit elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Quant à te prétendre prince des serpentards, cela reste encore à démontrer. Mais puisque je suis Reine, il me semble que c'est à moi de choisir mon prince, n'est-il pas vrai ? Alors si tu as fini de nous intoxiquer notre air, tu serais très aimable de t'éloigner de nous."

- "Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi ! Vous déshonorez les serpentards par votre conduite indigne."

- "C'était un ordre si tu ne l'avais pas compris. Quant à déshonorer les serpentards, sache que tu le fait parfaitement sans nous. Mais peut-être ton cerveau est-il trop atrophié pour comprendre quand on te parle gentiment. Alors maintenant ferme-la et barre-toi !"

Il s'éloigna finalement tout en maugréant des insultes et des menaces. Sans se retourner, Elektra demanda à ses amis :

- "Que pensez-vous de Malefoy bis ? Il pourrait peut-être faire l'affaire, non ?"

Les autres se concertant rapidement, acquiescèrent. Elektra s'avança alors vers le jeune blond qui suivait ses compagnons.

- "Lucius Malefoy, c'est ça ? Bien. Viens ! J'ai une proposition à te faire, en l'entraînant vers le groupe. L'asseyant près d'elle, je te présente Fred et Georges Weasley, jumeaux de leur état, grands blagueurs, et batteurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, Ce sont à vrai dire eux-mmes des cognards humains. Après, nous avons Drago Malefoy, prince du sarcasme et poursuiveur ; Severus Rogue, grand maître de potions, roi du sarcasmes et des regards noirs, poursuiveur lui aussi. Puis Sirius Black, grand farceur, très enfantin et batteur.

Enfin il y a toi, Lucius Malefoy. Il paraît que c'est dans les gènes d'être un bon joueur de Quidditch. Donc nous aimerions savoir si tu voudrais devenir poursuiveur et jouer avec nous. Sache que si nous te le demandons, c'est parce que l'on pense que tu es un bon joueur et que tu pourras bien t'entendre avec nous. Alors ?"

- "Euh… Je ne sais pas trop…", réfléchit Lucius. "Je veux bien essayer, c'est d'accord !"

- "Génial ! C'est qui l'ancien capitaine ?" S'écrièrent les jumeaux et Drago. "Et le nouveau ?"

- "L'ancien comme vous dites, c'est Nott", ricana Severus.

- "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'il va nous en vouloir", accompagna Sirius.

- "Non ! Tu crois ?"

- "Ouais !"

- "Vous vous comportez toujours comme des gamins ?" demanda Lucius.

- "Non, d'habitude c'est pire !" répondit Elektra, qui n'avait pas pris part à ces débordements.

- Au fait tu ne t'es pas présenté ! intervint Fred. A moins que ce ne soit Georges.

- Eh bien, je m'apelle Elektra MorganePrudence Lilievna Romanov Tenerae Potter, Impératrice de toutes les Russies. Enfin, ça c'est le nom raccourci. Je suis Russe et je possède des gènes de quelques créatures magiques. Le ver de terre autour de mon cou est un cobra royal nommé Anubis et le chat dans mon sac, c'est Shana, une bébé panthère.

- Ouahouh !

Le directeur se leva à nouveau, et tout le monde s'interrompit. Enfin sauf ceux qui s'en foutaient un peu.

- "A présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un de nos somptueux festins (Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas inventer !), je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année. Les nouveaux élèves doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est strictement interdite d'accès.

Mr Perfidas, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler pour la trois cent quatre-vingt-dix-septième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours ainsi que de nombreuses autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète se trouve dans son bureau.

Nous accueillons cette année le professeur Alexis Kerenski qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal.

Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu la première semaine d'octobre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente nuit, et vais laisser les préfets conduire les plus jeunes à leurs dortoirs."

Les nouveaux amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les cachots où étaient situés les dortoirs des Serpentards.

- "J'espère qu'ils ont le chauffage au moins."

- "Sirius ?"

- "Oui, Severus ?"

- "La ferme !"

(éclats de rire)

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et désolé pour le retard. Mais avec le bac qui aproche à vitesse grand V, c'est un peu dur, surtout que j'essaie de faire des chapitres plutôt long pour cette fic. Je ne promets rien, mais j'essaierai d'aller plus vite pour la prochaine fois.

Petit sondage :

Je pensais faire un couple Elektra/Sirius, mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie. Alors je vous propose de me dire les couples que vous aimeriez voir apparaître dans cette histoire.

bye. +.

Elektra.


	7. Dans la tête de Dumby

Mystérieuse Inconnue et Voyage Temporel

* * *

Attention :

Langage cru et assez vulgaire ! Vous êtes prévénus !

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

PS : j'attends des propositions de couples ! Je ferai un Sirius/Elektra. Mais j'aimerai caser les autres et j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup d'idées sur ce coup là. Donc envoyer moi vos idées s'il vous plaît, ou simplement votre impression sur le chapitre.

Merci d'avance. Elektra.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

* * *

&&&&& POV de Dumby &&&&&

Le banquet de début d'année était fini, les élèves partant désormais vers leurs dortoirs, je vais enfin pouvoir aller me coucher et manger des bonbons au citron. A moins que je ne prenne un esquimau. Zut ! Quatre des nouveaux élèves viennent vers moi. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre un peu ! Peut-être un petit endoloris et un oubliette pourrait faire du bien à la migraine que je sens venir… Zut ! Zut ! Et zut ! J'allais oublier que je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'aurai bien aimé pourtant… Enfin, écoutons ce qu'elle me dit…

- "Professeur, je pense que nous devrions parler, sur notre présence ici", dit la fille aux cheveux bruns en broussailles, Hermione Granger, je crois. Une sang-de-bourbe, très certainement. Avec deux Weasley, idiots mais utiles, loyaux et fervents. Et un Londubat. Me semble être un imbécile complet. A part un peu du physique, il ne ressemble en rien à Franck Londubat, son père, sans aucun doute.

- "Bien ! Mon bureau serait plus approprié pour une conversation de ce genre. Suivez-moi !"

- "Bien monsieur."

J'ouvre le chemin, sans faire attention s'ils étaient bien derrière moi. S'ils se perdaient… eh bien tant pis ! Arrivé devant cette chère gargouille, je prononce le mot de passe « sorbet citron », et monte les marches. Après m'être assis dans mon majestueux fauteuils derrière mon bureau, je leur demande de s'asseoir sur des chaises que fais apparaître, ridicules et inconfortables. J'adore ça ! Ca me donne une impression de pouvoir, de puissance et de supériorité. Enfin, ça accentue cette impression. Parce que je suis quand même le sorcier le plus grand et le plus puissant sur cette terre.

Je leur propose un bonbon au citron, qu'ils refusent. Bien, ça en fera plus pour moi. La brune qui semblait être le cerveau de ce groupe assez minable, de mon avis, me tend une lettre, que j'attrape et ouvre avec l'un de mes splendides ouvre lettres en or ouvragé que j'ai piqué à je ne sais plus qui. Ce que je lis m'étonne, bien que je n'en laisse rien paraître. J'ai une réputation à garder !

* * *

« Poudlard. 1er Septembre 1996.

Cher Dumbledore, je vis actuellement en l'année 1996. Je me nomme Albus Wulfric Brian Perceval Dumbledore. Je sais que c'est assez surprenant, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire cette lettre avec mon sang. Comme tu le sais, cela signifie que tout ce que j'écris est vrai.

Suite à de récents évènements qui se passent dans mon présent, je me vois contraint d'envoyer dans le passé quatre de mes étudiants, les plus fidèles et dévoués : Hermione Granger (5ème année), une sang-de-bourbe, Neville Londubat (5ème), Ronald Weasley (5ème) et sa sœur Ginevra (4ème). Ils ont tous été répartis à Gryffondor à mon époque. Si je te les envoie, c'est pour qu'ils reçoivent un entraînement spécial avec l'Ordre, et qu'ils aident dans certaines missions délicates, parmi des élèves, par exemple.

Tu pourras entendre parler de Harry Potter. Sache qu'il s'agit du fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Une prophétie faite raconta qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir détruire Voldemort. Celui-ci l'apprit, et tua les Potter une nuit d'Halloween. Harry âgé d'un an fut frappé par l'Avada Kedavra qui ricocha et transforma Voldemort en esprit. Je déposai le gamin après avoir mis quelques scellés sur sa magie, chez la sœur d'Evans, une moldue détestant tout ce qui se rapproche à la magie. Le gosse fut quelque peu maltraité et devint très manipulable. Il devint ami avec les élèves que je t'ai envoyés. Malheureusement, après la fin de sa quatrième année, Voldemort réussi à renaître en utilisant son sang. Je le renvoyai chez sa tante. Et c'est là que le problème arrive. Le 13 août 1996, la maison explosa avec tout le quartier, une explosion magique d'une rare intensité. On ne retrouva aucune trace de Potter, mais je soupçonne fortement qu'il ait été envoyé dans le passé.

Je pense avoir tout dit et que tout sera fait à notre avantage.

Albus Dumbledore. »

* * *

Intéressant ! Voilà des nouvelles dignes d'attention ! Ainsi que de nouveaux pions « fidèles et dévoués » ! Parfait ! Ils me seront bien utiles ! Entre autres pour surveiller quelques élèves pour le moment.

- "Donc si je comprends bien : vous avez été envoyé ici par mon moi-même futur dans votre passé, afin de vous entraîner, d'aider aux missions de l'Ordre, et de chercher ce Harry Potter." Sur un hochement de tête de leur part, je continuai : "J'ai lu que vous devriez être en 4ème année, miss Weasley. Pensez-vous pouvoir suivre la classe de 5ème année ?"

- "Oui, professeur."

- "Professeur, serait-il possible que nous puissions aller tous à Gryffondor. C'est notre maison", dit le roux.

- "C'était, Mr Weasley. Je regrette, mais si le Choixpeau vous a mis là, c'est qu'il pensait que c'est votre place. Je ne peux revenir sur sa décision. J'espère que vous me comprenez."

- "Oui, monsieur."

- "Bien, bien. Il est écrit que vous devriez être seulement quatre. Qui sont donc les autres élèves arrivés avec vous ?"

- "Eh bien, nous devions être seulement nous quatre et effectuer le voyage dans le temps dans le Poudlard Express", dit la brune, encore. Dommage que ce soit une sang-de-bourbe, elle a l'air d'être la seule à posséder un cerveau. "Nous nous sommes donc enfermés dans un compartiment, le 1er septembre et avons commencé le rituel. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans le compartiment serait transporté vingt ans plus tôt. Alors que nous finissions juste, la porte a été ouverte Par Draco Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy, un mangemort, bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui, ainsi que les frères de Ron et Ginny, ils sont rentrés et ont commencé à nous embêter. Avant que nous puissions les faire sortir, il était trop tard.

- "Ils sont donc là par accident. Il faudra les surveiller afin qu'ils ne révèlent le futur à personne. C'est une chose bien trop dangereuse pour jouer avec. Continuez, je vous prie."

- "Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés empêtrer avec nos bagages parmi un groupe de 1ère année. Et cette fille a ouvert la porte."

- "L'autre nouvelle, Romanov, je crois", intervint la rousse.

- "Oui, c'est ça", reprit Granger. "Elle a mis tous nos bagages dans le couloir et a demandé aux jumeaux et à Malefoy de la suivre, alors qu'elle faisait léviter leurs malles devant elle. Professeur, non seulement elle n'avait pas sa baguette, mais elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche ! Et elle était là ! C'est comme si elle savait que nous étions là ! Et qui nous étions ! Cette fille est dangereuse, professeur !"

- "Il me le semble aussi. Elle est étrange, c'est vrai. Mais c'est une Romanov après tout. Continuez !"

- "Elle les a donc emmenés comme ça, en silence. Et ils l'ont suivi sans protester, et nous n'avons rien pu faire, rien dire ! Nous étions comme immobilisés. Et ce pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite nous sommes allés dans un compartiment, et Ron et Ginny sont partis voir si l'on pouvait les trouver. Mais rien, personne.

Une fois arrivés, nous avons rejoints Hagrid sur le quai. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans le hall avec le professeur MacGonagall et les premières années, nous avons retrouvés l'autre arrogant, avec les jumeaux et Malefoy, ainsi que Black. J'ai vu aussi Rogue s'enfuir à notre arrivée. Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'entendre avec Sirius ?

Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais la sale gamine a réussi à persuader le professeur de laisser Black repasser sous le Choixpeau. Mais le professeur a accepté !"

- "Eh bien merci beaucoup. Votre récit répond à de nombreuses interrogations. Puis-je vous demander de surveiller cette Romanov et ses amis, ainsi que quiconque qui vous paraissent suspect, élèves ou professeurs. Les membres de l'ordre seraient trop suspects."

- "Oui, professeur", me répondirent-ils.

- "Je vais vous laisser aller à votre dortoir. Demain, c'est jeudi et les cours recommencent. Le mot de passe pour la tour de Gryffondor est « Carpe Diem », celui de Serdaigle est « Scire », et pour Poufsouffle « Fidelius ». Bonne nuit."

- "Merci professeur. Bonne nuit", firent-ils en sortant.

* * *

(Pensées à voie haute) :

Voilà qui me donne beaucoup à réfléchir. Il faut dire que ces derniers jours avaient vus passer beaucoup de choses. Entre la dernière attaque de Voldemort et le refus du ministère de voir la vérité en face, je pensais avoir assez de problèmes comme ça. Mais non, il faut que 4 idiots arrivent, accompagnés de trois autres imbéciles, que ce maudit Black aille à Serpentard, que cette putain de Romanov choisisse Poudlard pour y faire son cirque, et qu'elle fasse la nounou pour ces crétins de Serpentard. Bon sang, Rogue, Malefoy et Black n'auraient pas pu rester là comme ils étaient.

Cette gamine est bien trop puissante et intelligente pour que je puisse continuer à les manipuler comme je le faisais. Il faudra sérieusement la surveiller. Elle semble être le point d'ancrage de ce nouveau groupe. Si elle disparaissait, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais voilà que c'est une Romanov ! Tsarine, par-dessus le marché, si j'ai bien compris ! Quelle malédiction ! Je suis certain qu'elle sait où est ce maudit Potter, en plus.

J'aurais pu essayer de m'attacher ses services. Imperium, modifié certainement et magie sans baguette. Elle est trop puissante pour son bien. Elle pourrait m'être utile. Mais maudits soient les russes et la famille royale ! Ils montrent un tel dédain et mépris pour les anglais, et moi-même.

Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai accepté ce Alexis Kerenski, un russe comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne fait aucun doute, maintenant qu'il est là pour protéger sa putain de reine et donner des informations à l'ennemi. Dommage qu'il est l'aval et la bénédiction du conseil.

Il me semblait avoir éliminé cette Romanov et ses parents. J'aurai dû plus me méfier. Enfin, il n'est pas toujours trop tard. Je pourrai essayer de la faire assassiner et de le mettre sur le dos de Voldemort, et mettre ainsi les russes de mon côté. Cela ferai deux pierres d'un coup. Je suis génial !

Et pourquoi a-t-elle dit s'appeler Lilievna ? Sa mère s'appelait Alexandra. A moins qu'elle ne soit la fille de Lily Evans et James Potter, ce foutu Harry revenu du futur. Non ! Impossible ! Mon moi futur l'aurais su si ça avait été le cas. C'est une fille, pas un garçon. C'était une idée stupide ! Heureusement que personne ne puisse lire mes pensées ! J'ai une réputation à sauvegarder !

Bon, récapitulons ! Le jeune Black échappe à mon contrôle, ainsi que les jeunes Rogue et Malefoy. Romanov les socialise dans son petit groupe. Les jumeaux Weasley, traîtres à leur sang atterrissent à Serpentard, avec Malefoy junior. Ils se lient avec Romanov. Ces idiots raconteront certainement leur futur à cette poufiasse, et je ne peux l'empêcher. Par contre, je pourrai tenter de contrecarrer ses plans pour changer le futur à son avantage.

Ce qui me mène à mes pions. J'espère que Granger, Londubat, Weasley et Weasley se lieront d'amitié avec Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Je n'ai pas envie de divisions dans mes rangs ! Heureusement qu'ils me sont tous fidèles et ne posent pas trop de questions ! Et béni soit la légilimancie ! Elle m'a permis de savoir que cette bande d'idiots minables disait la vérité.

Ah oui ! Je dois essayer de trouver quelque chose pour virer ce prof. Je ne peux me permettre de le garder ! Il ne me causera que des problèmes !

Comme si je n'en avais pas assez avec ce Jedusor à la con ! Ce petit connard qui a refusé de m'obéir et qui se proclame mage noir ! Quel culot ! Grindelwald est un mage noir ! Pas ce sale môme ! … Merde !

Les Tenerae sont des cousins à lui !

Quel merdier !

* * *


	8. Soirée de soins

Mystérieuse Inconnue et Voyage Temporel

* * *

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont écrit. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas répondu à chaque fois que je vous oublie pour autant. Alors merci et continuez à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic...

Bonne lecture.

Elektra.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

* * *

La salle commune de Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des chandeliers en argent, étaient suspendus à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Quelques élèves discutaient assis près des flammes, dans des fauteuils fait de cuir noir et d'ébène ouvragés. Les garçons traversèrent la salle, laissant Elektra discuter avec le portrait de Salazar Serpentard, le gardien de la salle commune des verts et argents, en Fourchelangue. Une discussion à propos de salles des fondateurs, chambres cachés et basilic, semblait-il. Ainsi que d'idées de blagues et de moyens de découvrir les secrets de Dumbledore, également.

Les garçons montèrent les escaliers pour parvenir à leur dortoir, une salle rectangulaire au contraire de celle de Gryffondor qui était circulaire, avec six lits à baldaquin alignés, aux tentures vert foncée. Lucius prit le premier, Draco le suivant, Sirius celui contre le mur au fond et Severus se posa à côté de lui. Les jumeaux prirent ceux du milieu. Fred, George, puis Draco allèrent à la salle de bains, pour laisser la place ensuite à Lucius. Changés pour la nuit, ils déballèrent leurs affaires et se couchèrent pour être frais et bien réveillés pour leur première blague. Severus et Sirius, assis sur leur lit respectif, ayant fini de ranger leurs affaires, se regardaient en chien de faïence.

- "Severus", commença Sirius. "Je suis désolé… pour tous les sales coups que j'ai pu te faire… et aussi pour t'avoir appelé Servilus…"

- "Je suis désolé aussi pour les mauvaises blagues… pour toi, pas pour Potter et Cie… pardonné ?"

- "Oui, en fait tu peux être un type sympa quand tu veux… mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer de te laver les cheveux ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! … Ami ?"

- "Ami !"

…

* * *

- "Tu as besoin d'aide ?" Demanda Severus. 

- "De l'aide ?"

- "Pour tes blessures." Devant la surprise de Sirius, il expliqua : "Ton sang ! Je peux le sentir. J'ai des gènes vampires par mon grand-père."

- "Oh !"

- "Et d'après l'odeur, vous en perdez tous les deux beaucoup !" Intervint Elektra doucement, les faisant sursauter. "Désolée de vous avoir fait peur."

- "J'ai pas eu peur. On t'a seulement pas entendu approcher."

- "Mais bien sûr ! Je peux me montrer très silencieuse et invisible quand je le souhaite."

- "Tu as enfin fini de discuter avec ton tableau ! C'est pas trop tôt ! "s'exclama Sirius.

- "Serait- tu jaloux, Siri ? Bon, allons dans la salle de bains, Lucius en aienfin sortit. Pire qu'une mariée celui-là !Nous serons plus à l'aise pour s'occuper de vos bobos, sans réveiller les autres."

- "Je croyais que les filles ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans les dortoirs des garçons ?" Interrogea Severus.

- "Seul l'inverse est vrai. Et de plus, je n'ai pas le droit de voir mes amis ? Et sincèrement vous avez vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide." En fermant la porte de la salle d'eau, elle leur indiqua les tabourets qui venaient d'apparaître. "Enlevez vos vêtements et les charmes de dissimulation, et asseyez-vous !"

Sur ce elle sortit de son sac en bandoulière plusieurs flacons et pots étiquetés, de potions & crèmes, qu'elle disposa sur la table près du lavabo.

- "Occupes-toi de Sirius, je peux le faire seul, j'ai l'habitude", dit Severus.

- "Ok. Comme tu veux. Sirius ?

- "Oui ?"

- "Enlèves ta chemise et les sorts."

- "Pourquoi ?

- "S'en vouloir te vexer, mais tu ne me parais pas assez en forme pour te soigner seul. Et je n'ai aucunement envie de perdre un ami, parce qu'il n'est pas capable de mettre son ego de côté. Donc déshabille-toi ! A moins que tu ne préfères que je m'en charge ?"

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Sirius se déshabilla, ne restant qu'en boxer, puis saisissant sa baguette, il enleva tous les charmes de dissimulation, attendant les cris de dégoût et de pitié. Des doigts fins prirent son menton doucement, et lui releva sa tête. Relevant les yeux, il plongea dans deux magnifiques mers d'émeraudes.

- "Je ne ressens ni pitié, ni dégoût. Pas plus moi que Severus. J'ai vu pire ou presque par le passé. Et je ressens surtout de la colère et de la haine pour ceux qui ont osés faire cela, ainsi qu'un grand besoin de te donner de la tendresse et de la douceur afin de te faire oublier tout ça. A toi et à Severus."

Ces paroles arrachèrent un petit sourire à Sirius, et il vit que le visage d'Elektra montrait tout le contraire de ce qu'il appréhendait. Tout comme celui de Severus. Il y vit de la tendresse, de l'attention, … de l'amitié ? … de l'amour ? …

Elektra se détourna un instant pour saisir un des pots d'onguents, qu'elle ouvrit. Prenant un peu de crème sur ses doigts, elle l'appliqua sur son dos et son torse. Doucement, en de légers mouvements circulaires : un tendre massage. Sirius sentait les blessures disparaître, la douleur s'évanouir, petit à petit, au contact de ma crème froide sur sa peau ensanglantée.

Assis sur le tabouret en face, Severus observait Elektra masser Sirius, reprenant de temps en temps un peu de crème. Le garçon face à lui, paraissait maigre et pâle. Bien trop. Sur son corps, les marques de bleus et de coups de fouets s'effaçaient peu à peu. D'après ce qu'il voyait, il devait y avoir quelques côtes cassées, ainsi que la jambe et le bras du côté droit ; l'épaule gauche semblait démise et la cheville gauche foulée. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien laisser voir jusque là ? Est-ce que c'était comme ça à chaque rentrée ? Il lui semblait que oui, l'odeur de Sirius pleine de sang, à chaque rentrée lui revenait à l'esprit. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il donc rien dit ? C'était incompréhensible. Surtout que d'après ce qu'il ressentait, il avait été certainement violé.

Severus était en train de comprendre que Sirius n'avait pas eu une vie facile, peut-être moins que lui. Ils étaient semblables en fin de compte. Une enfance malheureuse et violente, sans amis pour vous aider… Ils avaient au de la chance de rencontrer Elektra. Elle les sauverait de leur enfer personnel. Il en était certain.

Il se déshabilla à son tour, enleva ses propres charmes, et attrapant un pot d'onguent, commença à se soigner, restant en boxer.

De son côté, Sirius avait à peu près les mêmes pensées en observant Severus se déshabiller et se soigner. Ils se ressemblaient tellement ainsi ! Le miroir de la pièce le montrait bien.

Après avoir soigné toutes les blessures superficielles, soit bleus et coupures, du torse et du dos, ainsi que celles des bras, des jambes et du visage, Elektra entreprit de remettre tous les os en place et de les maintenir en place avec un puissant charme curatif elfique, qui permettait les mouvements sans problèmes supplémentaires. Puis elle fit boire à Sirius une potion contre les blessures internes, une pour les effets du Doloris, et une potion nutritive pour lui faire reprendre meilleur mine. Il était beaucoup trop maigre, contrecoup d'une sous-alimentation sérieuse. Elle prescrivit à Severus les mêmes potions.

Puis elle lança un sort pour déceler d'autres blessures éventuelles. Ce qu'elle apprit fournit du venin supplémentaire à sa haine et à sa colère. Elle prit alors plusieurs respirations lentes pour retrouver son calme.

- "Sirius", appela-t-elle doucement. "Je dois mettre de la crème sur ton anus et à l'intérieur." Voyant le regard horrifié de Sirius, elle continua tout aussi doucement : "Il a été déchiré. Je dois le faire, sinon la douleur augmentera et cela s'infectera. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler. Je ne poserai pas de questions, mais tu irais mieux si tu en parlais. Si tu ne veux pas parler, tu peux essayer de l'écrire."

Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et appuya son front contre l'épaule d'Elektra. Celle-ci reprit de la crème glissa sa main sous le boxer et massa les fesses. Lorsqu'elle introduit son doigt dans son anus pour y mettre la crème, elle sentit le jeune homme se tendre contre elle. Elle finit sans précipitation, doucement, sachant que si elle allait trop vite, cela le blesserait.

Elle se releva alors, et se lava les mains. Severus ayant fini, elle rangea tout son fatras, ne laissant que les potions qu'ils auraient besoin les jours qui viendraient. Puis elle sortit disant qu'elle les attendraient dehors.

* * *

Quelques minutes après, les deux garçons en pyjama, sortirent et se couchèrent dans leur lit. 

- "Merci", entendit-elle lui parvenir du lit de Severus.

- "Elektra", appela Sirius, "merci."

- "De rien."

- "Elektra ?"

- "Oui ?"

- "Reste, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas être seul, je t'en prie reste."

Elektra, d'un claquement de doigts, changea son uniforme en un pyjama : un débardeur et un corsaire large en coton bleu pâle. Puis elle s'allongea sous les draps, contre Sirius qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

- "D'accord !"

La respiration des garçons du dortoir, s'apaisant et devenant régulière, elle s'autorisa à s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Dans l'un des bureaux professoraux de Poudlard, une lumière restait encore allumée, malgré l'heure plus que tardive. Quelques coups retentirent contre la vitre. La silhouette d'un homme contre le mur se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Un phénix rouge et or, pénétra alors dans la pièce et se posa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. L'homme sembla écouter ce que l'oiseau chantait, puis il détacha la lettre de la patte du phénix. Après l'avoir lue, il la brûla à la flamme d'une chandelle. Il attrapa ensuite un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, écrivit une rapide réponse et renvoya le phénix avec celle-ci. L'observant disparaître par la fenêtre ouverte, il leva ensuite les yeux vers les étoiles et la lune, dans son premier quart. 

- "Je la protégerais du vieux fou. Et contrecarrerais ses plans. Je t'en fais la promesse, Alexandra. Je la protégerais, elle, son cousin, ses amis. La famille est sacrée. Surtout la nôtre. Et maintenant que j'ai l'aide de Fumseck… "

* * *


	9. Petit déjeuner et,

**Mystérieuse Inconnue et Voyage Temporel**

§§§§§

Par Lady Elektra Black.

**Note :**

Merci à toutes vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour publier ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse pour tout ceux qui l'attendaient. J'ai passé mon bac (qui s'est bien déroulé, pour ceux que ça intéresse.), et bien qu'il soit déjà écrit au brouillon, je n'était guère motivée pour le taper. En effet, ce que j'avais déjà écrit ne me plaisait qu'à moitié. Enfin, maintenant ça y est, c'est tapé et publié ! Et j'attends vos opinions, sur l'histoire, les couples, ainsi que vos questions…

§§§§§

**PS :**

Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse (donc la personne qui a posé les questions) :

°°°Le professeur à la fin du dernier chapitre, c'est qui ? Ah !ah ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas le père de Lily.

°°°Elektra ne deviendra pas amis avec James et Peter. Du moins avant une éternité. Pour ce qui est de Lily et Remus cela se fera peut-être plus tôt…

°°°Y a-t-il moyen de récupérer Neville ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'en avoir envie… alors je pense que non… à moins que vous ne vous manifestiez…

°°°Dumby est Grindelwald ? … Vous saurez cela bien plus tard. Je ne sais pas encore trop quand…

°°°Elektra va-t-elle être proche de son cousin ? Je dirai oui. De 1, parce que j'en ai envie. Et de 2, parce qu'ils pourront emmerder encore plus Dumby et ses laquais, même si ils ne s'allient pas ensemble, ils sont quand même de la même famille.

°°°Pourquoi Tom a finit comme ça ? Comment rencontre-t-il Elektra ? Vont-ils s'allier ? Cela sera vu dans les chapitres prochains…

Moi, sadique ? Jamais ! Et le suspens ? Vous en faites quoi ? lol !

§§§§§

_**Auparavant :**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_- "Severus", commença Sirius. "Je suis désolé… pour tous les sales coups que j'ai pu te faire… et aussi pour t'avoir appelé Servilus…"_

_- "Je suis désolé aussi pour les mauvaises blagues… pour toi, pas pour Potter et Cie… pardonné ?"_

_- "Oui, en fait tu peux être un type sympa quand tu veux… mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer de te laver les cheveux ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! … Ami ?"_

_- "Ami !"_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_- "Elektra ?"_

_- "Oui ?"_

_- "Reste, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas être seul, je t'en prie reste."_

_- "D'accord !"_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Dans l'un des bureaux professoraux de Poudlard…_

_- "Je la protégerais du vieux fou. Et contrecarrerais ses plans. Je t'en fais la promesse, Alexandra. Je la protégerais, elle, son cousin, ses amis. La famille est sacrée. Surtout la nôtre. Et maintenant que j'ai l'aide de Fumseck… "_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

…

* * *

§§§§§

**Chapitre8 : **

¤¤¤

- DEBOUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT! FAINEANNNNTTTTTSSSSSS! Le dortoir fut réveillé sur ce cri. 

- Dray n n'y pense même pas, ou je te ferais regretter d'être né! dit d'une voix glaciale Elektra, bien que paraissant toujours endormie.

- Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais dans notre humble dortoir de garçons, Ô Majesté? Se moqua Fred.

- Et pourquoi ce beau gosse est-il collé contre toi? Continua Georges.

- Si je réponds que je ne supportais pas les maudites pimbêches de mon dortoir, cela vous suffira-t-il? répondit Elektra.

- Hum… peut-être bien… Tu sais si tu as besoin d'aide pour le décoller, mon idée tient toujours…, annonça Drago.

- Je crois que je préfèrerais quand même des chatouilles à une douche glacée, dit Sirius d'une voix endormie.

- Ah! Notre marmotte numéro 1 se réveille! s'écrièrent Fred et Georges.

- Comment as-tu su?demanda Drago.

- On faisait la même chose dans mon ancien dortoir…

- Désolé.

- Ca fait rien.

- Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est! Par Salazar, espèces de bandes d'idiots! Il n'est même pas 5h du mat'!grogna Severus.

- Ah! Voilà notre deuxième marmotte de réveillée! (Fred & Georges, toujours!)

- Votre doudou est confortable? Rigola Draco.

- Très! D'ailleurs, je ne le lâche plus! Répondit Sirius.

- Il faudra bien pourtant, dit Elektra. Au fait, Lucius est réveillé ou non?

- Lucius? Non, il dort toujours à l'aide d'un petit sort. On a lancé en plus un sort d'insonorisation sur son lit, répondit Drago.

- Il n'a toujours pas été…

- dans le magnifique…

- brillant…

- Magnifique…

- charmant…

- admirable …

- … Groupe des Ombres! Déclamèrent Fred et Georges.

- Mouais, pas mal. Alors que nous vaut ce réveil?

- Euh! Notre première blague? … Avec Fred et Georges, nous avons déjà fini la potion de «Furunculus Tentare Verrucosus» associée avec une potion de «Hatjan Is Veritas».Inodore et indétectable… Il ne nous reste qu'à la distribuer dans les plats de nourritures…

- Ca va détonner!

- Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas de vampires parmi eux…, soupira Severus.

- Juste un loup-garou…

- Il faudra ensuite lancer le sort afin de le déclencher et de déterminer les personnes visées.

- Bien, je sens qu'on va s'amuser, lança Sirius.

- C'est quoi au fait ces fioles? demanda Georges.

- Sirius avait mal à la tête hier soir.

- OK.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser pour me changer. Rendez-vous dans la salle commune, déclara Elektra. Filant une fiole

à Sirius, elle s'extirpa du lit et sortit de la chambre avec légèreté.

Une fois partie, les garçons se regardèrent, et soudain, Sirius attrapa ses affaires en se levant et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi long que Lucius, dit Severus. S'attirant des regards désespérés, Eh ben tant pis! On a le temps, non?

* * *

½ heures plus tard, Sirius attendait dans la salle commune, dans un fauteuil près d feu ronflant, en lisant un livre de potions que lui avait prêté Severus. Il y cherchait des idées de farces à faire, lorsque Sev descendit et le rejoignit dans le fauteuil à côté, avec un livre lui aussi. On ne savait pas combien de temps allait mettre les autres pour se préparer après tout. 

Soudain une tornade noire et rouge apparut devant eux.

- Coucou Lena, dit Sirius.

-Lena! … J'aime! Vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi!

- Merci votre altesse! Ironisa Severus.

- Tu es jolie, dit Sirius.

- Vous aussi, répondit-elle.

Il est vrai que dans ses bottes hautes, son corsage et son corsaire en cuir rouge bordeaux, hyper moulant, elle était belle. Un grand foulard rouge lui ceignait la taille, et deux sabres saï en dépassaient. Ces vêtements mettaient vraiment ses formes en valeur. Sa robe d'uniforme noire, ouverte largement sur le devant flottait derrière elle, lorsqu'elle marchait. Elle avait attaché d'abord ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, avant de les natter, laissant quelques mèches encadrer son visage. Sa tresse sur l'épaule descendant au-dessous de la taille, Anubis autour du cou, et Shana dans ses bras: c'était un portrait adorable. Tout en rouge et noir. Mais un rouge très différent de celui des Gryffondors.

Les garçons, eux, portaient tout deux, un pantalon moulant de cuir noir, une chemise bordeaux pour Sirius, bleue foncée pour Severus, en dessous de leur robe noir ouvertes eux aussi. Sirius avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan, tandis que Sev les avait laissé détachés. Ainsi, côte à côte, ils ressemblaient vraiment à deux frères.

Se posant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sirius, elle s'appuya sur lui, et lut par-dessus son épaule, son livre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle s'exclama:

- C'est moi ou tous les Malefoy sont pires qu'une mariée!

- C'est pas toi, la rassura Sev, gardant son nez dans son bouquin.

Une fois que Drago et les jumeaux les eurent rejoints (enfin!), il était bientôt 6h. Ils passèrent le tableau de Salazar, avec un«bonne chance» de la part de celui-ci, et se dirigèrent doucement vers les cuisines. Chatouillant la poire du tableau, celle-ci se transforma en poignée de porte, qu'ils passèrent. Pendant que certains distrayaient les elfes de maison, les autres vidaient les fioles de potion qu'ils avaient pris soin d'emmener, dans les plats et boissons, préparés par les elfes et disposés sur les tables, en évitant soigneusement celle de Serpentard.

- Fred! Chuchota Elektra. Tu peux me garder une fiole s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi?

-Vengeance personnelle contre des idiots serpentards…

- OK! Je te suis!

Une fois leur tâche terminée, ils retournèrent à leur salle commune afin d'attendre 7h. Installés dans les fauteuils et canapés confortables près du feu, ils discutèrent de leur futur emploi du temps et des nouvelles formations qu'ils prévoyaient d'entreprendre, entre autres choses, telles que Quidditch, blagues… Il fut décidé que le soir-même, à 18h, aurait lieu leur premier entraînement animagus.

Vers 6h30, Narcissa Black descendit de son dortoir et alla s'installer dans un coin de la salle. Voyant le regard amoureux que Severus lui portait, Elektra commença à le taquiner, tandis que les quatre autres observaient leur joute verbale.

- Tu l'aimes!

- Non!

- Tu l'aimes!

- Non!

- Tu l'aimes!

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

- Tu l'aimes!

- Fiches-moi la paix!

- Tu l'aimes!

- Si, je te dis oui, tu me laisses tranquille?

- Alors?

- Oui, je l'aime, ça te va?

- Non, elle le sait?

- Non! (Résigné)

- Ca fait combien de temps?

- 3 ans. (Soupir)

-Elle a quelqu'un?

- Elle est fiancée à Lucius et Nott lui courre après.

- Elle les aime?

- J'en sais rien.

- Mon père n'aimait pas ma mère, à ce que je sache. Ils étaient amis, mais ça s'arrêtait là, intervint Drago.

- donc tu as toutes tes chances.

- Tu oublies Nott.

- Il ne compte pas. C'est un imbécile, qui je te rappelle à essayer de me séduire hier soir.

- Tu m'as bien regardé? Comment pourrait-elle aimer le bâtard graisseux au long nez des cachots!

- Arrête de te déprécier! Tu me donnes envie de te mettre des claques quand tu fais ça! Tu es très bien! Quoique tu pourrais essayer de te laver plus souvent les cheveux, c'est vrai.

Et c'est pas la peine de me jeter ce regard noir! Ca marche peut-être sur les premières années et les poufsouffles, mais j'y suis immunisée. Je suis pas une Romanov pour rien.

- C'est sensé prouver quoi!dit Drago.

- Hum… Que je te suis supérieure?

- OK, je me tais…

- T'inquiètes pas, nous on t'aime, n'est-ce pasGeorges? Lança Fred.

- Et c'est sensé me rassurer? Moais…

…

- Bon, il se bouge Lucius, j'ai faim moi!

- oui, Georges! Nous savons que tu as un estomac à la place du cerveau! Mais là tu parles de mon futur père!

-Tu sais Draco, ce ne sera sans doute pas ton père dans cette réalité là! En tout cas une chose est sûre: Lucius est pire qu'un mariée! Aussi vrai que Sev finira avec Narcissa et Lucius avec Lily.

- Comment ça?

- Vous avez pas vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient hier soir au dîner, quand ils croyaient que personne ne les regardaient? … Les mêmes que ceux de notre Sevinouchet d'amour et de Narcissa…

- Quoi! C'est pas vrai!

- Ouh Sev petit cachottier!

- C'est pas bien ça, Sev! L'embêtèrent les jumeaux.

* * *

7h15.Un Lucius réveillé et habillé les avait rejoint (enfin, d'après certains) et ils se dirigeaient tous vers la Grande Salle. Elektra discutait avec Narcissa, qui rentrait en quatrième année lui avait-elle dit, tandis que Sirius avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que Drago avait décidé de les embêter un peu avec ça. 

- Sirius, puis-je savoir pourquoi ton bras est-il autour de la taille de Lena, et pourquoi tu es collé contre elle?

- Hum… Non!

- Il a peur de perdre son doudou préféré, déclara Fred.

- Je crois que Sirius est amoureux! Declara Georges.

- Tout autant que Lucius l'est de Lily Evans, et que Severus de notre Cissa.

Celle-ci rougit, tandis que Lucius niait.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de cette sang-de-bourbe!

- Sache que Lily n'en est pas une. Elle a été adoptée par des moldus. Nuance!

- Comment tu pourrais savoir ça?

- Je le sais.

- De toute façon, mes parents ne l'accepteront pas. Selon eux, il me faut une Black.

- Je vaux moins qu'une Black? Sans offense pour toi, Cissa.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Eh bien… Il se trouve que c'est ma sœur. Je pense donc que tes parents seront d'accord. De toutes manières, ayant juré fidélité à Voldemort, et Tom étant mon cousin, ils ne poseront aucun problème. De même que les tiens Cissa.

Celle-ci rougit encore plus, toute intimidée.

Entrant dans la Grande Salle, ils s'assirent ensemble à leur table, Elektra toujours entre Sirius et Narcissa, en face de qui était Severus. La salle était déjà à moitié remplie par les élèves et les professeurs.

- Après la distribution des emplois du temps, chuchota Georges de façon à n'être entendue que par le groupe des «Ombres».

A ce moment, Nott et ses laquais s'approchèrent.

- Bonjour Elektra. Bien dormie? J'aimerais que tu me donnes une seconde chance, lui dit-il en lui tendant une rose rouge.

- Nott! Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à utiliser mon prénom! Dois-je le prendre comme une insulte? Déclara Elektra, d'une voix plus que glaciale. D'un claquement de doigts, elle fit brûler la fleur.

- Non, pas du tout, je pensais que cela serait plus sympa que «Romanov».

- Et bien tu penses mal!

Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais tu es relevé de tes fonctions de capitaine ainsi que tous les autres joueurs de l'ancienne équipe.

- Comment ça? Ancienne équipe?

- Bon perroquet! J'ai discuté hier soir avec notre directeur de maison, le professeur Slughorn. Et il a accepté tous les changements que j'ai proposés.

- Et quels sont les nouveaux joueurs?

- Et pourquoi te répondrais-je? Tu le sauras en même temps que tous les autres. Bien, maintenant pourrais tu t'en aller, tu empoisonnes notre air!

- Je ne te permets pas, gronda Nott.

A cet instant, Elektra lui balança son verre de jus de citrouille à la figure, l'aspergeant lui et ses laquais dans un même temps. Puis elle se rassit, tandis que les idiots repartaient à l'autre bout de la table. Lena lança ensuite un sort de nettoyage sur son verre, avant de se resservir à boire.

- Pourquoi? demanda Drago.

- Il se trouve qu'une certaine potion dangereuse est tombée malencontreusement dans mon verre avant que je ne le jette sur Nott.

Sur ces paroles, tout le groupe éclata de rire.

Un préfet passa un peu plus tard, et leur distribua leurs emploi du temps ainsi que deux enveloppes à Severus et Elektra.

Ils découvrirent à l'intérieur chacun un badge de préfet, plus pour Elektra, un insigne de capitaine, qu'elle glissa dans sa poche, en déclarant aux autres qu'ils le choisiraient ce soir après les cours.

Puis ils regardèrent les emplois du temps des cinquièmes années.

* * *

**Lundi: **

**8h-10h**: Défense contre les Forces de Mal

**10h-12h**: Sortilèges

**14h-16h**: Arithmancie

**16h-18h**: Etude des Runes/Etude des Moldus/Divination

**Mardi**:

**8h-11h**: Herbologie

**11h-12h**: Soins aux creatures magiques

**14h-16h**: Defense contre les Forces du Mal

**16h-18h**: Métamorphoses

**Jeudi: **

**8h-12h:** Potions

**14h-16h:** Métamorphoses

**16h-18h**: Sortilèges

**Vendredi**

**8h-10h:** Soins aux créatures magiques

**10h-12h:** Etude des Runes/Etudes des Moldus/Divination

**14h-17h:** Duel

**17h-18h:** Arithmancie

**20h-22h:** Astronomie

* * *

- 4 heures de potions ! J'espère que le prof est sympa au moins, pas comme celui de notre monde ! Soupira Fred. A moins que c ene soit Georges. 

- Le prof s'appelle Slughorn. C'est notre directeur de maison. Ca va plutôt à part qu'il a ses petite favoris, qu'il invite assez souvent à de petites fêtes. Il paraît qu'il a un don pour reconnaître ceux qui iront loin. Il aime assez la popularité, mais préfère rester sur le derrière de la scène, expliqua Lucius.

- Mouais, en attendant cela semblerait le moment idéal, lança Drago.

- Avec un sort de confusion se serait pas mal, ils nes e rendrait même pas compte de ce qu'il leur arrivera, dit Sirius tout bas.

- OK.

Plusieurs sorts indécelables partirent de le table des Serpentards.

Et soudain…

* * *

Je sais je suis sadique ! Mais si vous voulez la suite, il va falloir la réclamer…

* * *


	10. , blague, et cours de potions

Mystérieuse Inconnue et Voyage Temporel

* * *

Note :

"blablabla" : langage normal

_"blablabla"_ : langage télépathique

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

* * *

_- "4 heures de potions ! J'espère que le prof est sympa au moins, pas comme celui de notre monde !" Soupira Fred. A moins que c ene soit Georges._

_- "Le prof s'appelle Slughorn. C'est notre directeur de maison. Ca va plutôt à part qu'il a ses petite favoris, qu'il invite assez souvent à de petites fêtes. Il paraît qu'il a un don pour reconnaître ceux qui iront loin. Il aime assez la popularité, mais préfère rester sur le derrière de la scène", expliqua Lucius._

_- "Mouais, en attendant cela semblerait le moment idéal," lança Drago._

_- "Avec un sort de confusion se serait pas mal, ils ne se rendraient même pas compte de ce qu'il leur arrivera," dit Sirius tout bas._

_- "OK."_

_Plusieurs sorts indécelables partirent de le table des Serpentards._

_Et soudain…

* * *

_

…

Tout les élèves et professeurs se transformèrent en l'animal qui leur correspondait le mieux. Enfin tous les élèves, ça voulait dire les serdaigles, les poufsouffles, les gryffondors et le groupe à Nott. Parmi les professeurs, aucun ne fut épargné, même Dumbledore. Les personnes ayant réussi une transformation en animagus, prirent l'apparence de leur anima.

Puis les personnes touchées se levèrent tour à tour pour crier leur plus grand fantasme, leur plus grande envie. Aucun n'y échappa. Mais le plus drôle fut que personne n'avait l'air de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Ils ne rendaient compte de quoi que ce soit. Bien entendu les serpentards épargnés étaient pliés de rire, et de nombreuses photos furent prises, les déclarations enregistrées. N'est pas serpentard pour rien.

Ainsi, on apprit que James Potter, en cerf, était fou amoureux de Severus Rogue et rêvait de coucher avec lui. Celui-ci se promit d'ailleurs de ne jamais rester seul avec Potter, de peur de se faire violer par celui-là. Remus Lupin se transforma en loup et avoua vouloir courir tout nu la nuit dans le parc ; Peter Pettigrow, en rat, souhaitait baiser son ami Potter ; Hermione Granger le castor voulait être ministre de la magie et être adulée de tous ; Ronald Weasley la fouine déclara désirer être Préfet-en-Chef, Capitaine de l'equipe de Quidditch et avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds (Il peut toujours rêver avec sa tronche !) ; Dolorès Jane Omrage, poufsouffle de 7ème année, hideux crapaud gluant avec un gros nœud papillon sur la tête, désirait être, elle aussi, ministre de la magie adulée par tous. Chez les professeurs, on entendit MacGonagall en chat miauler ; Dumbledore vouloir le pouvoir absolu sur toutes et tous, sur le monde entier.

Quand à Lily Evans, jolie gryffondore de 5ème année, belle petite louve à la longue robe blanche soyeuse, elle avoua vouloir sortir avec Lucius Malefoy et l'épouser.

Quand chaque personne touchée eut parlé, chacun revint à sa forme humaine tout en gardant quelques particularités, tels que les oreilles, la queue, les dents… Bien entendu, grâce au sort de confusion, tout le monde continua à se rendre compte de rien. Quand la cloche sonna annonçant le début des premiers cours, chacun se dépécha de se rendre à sa salle de classe. Enfin les personnes touchées, car les Serpentards épargnés s'étaient déjà bougés. Il serait indigne et déshonorant d'arriver en retard. Surtout un premier jour de rentrée !

* * *

Devant la salle de potions, le groupe des ombres, séparé de Narcissa, et avec Lucius, attendait calmement en discutant que le cours commence. Bientôt, le professeur arriva et les fit rentrer. Notre petit groupe s'installa donc aux premiers rangs : Severus et Lucius encadrant Fred et Georges, et juste derrière, Sirius se trouva entre Elektra et Drago. Histoire d'éviter une explosion de chaudron ! Les autres élèves, inconscients de leur triste état et des moqueries qu'ils subissaient, rentrèrent et s'installèrent sur les derniers rangs. Lily Evans, indécise sur le fait de s'asseoir à côté de serpentards, se décida à s'installer à côté d'Elektra, après un signe de celle-ci, juste derrière Lucius, Draco étant derrière Severus.

- "Salut, comme tu as du l'entendre hier soir, je m'appelle Elektra Romanov. Et toi, c'est Lily Evans, n'est-ce pas ?"

- "Oui, comment…"

- "… je le sais ? Il se trouve que tu as des admirateurs à Serpentard."

- "Vraiment ?"

- "Je t'assure que oui ! N'est-ce pas, Lucius ?"

Celui-ci se retournant, répondit :

- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

- "Ne fait pas celui qui n'a pas écouté, Lucius. Ca te va très mal !"

- "Ah bon ? Peut-être… Pourrais-tu lui rendre son apparence, s'il te plaît ?"

- "Pourquoi ? Ca lui va plutôt bien, non ? Bon, d'accord." Et d'un geste de la main au-dessus de Lily, elle supprima les sortilèges posés sur elle.

- "Qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi les autres élèves sont-ils ainsi ? Pourquoi ne se rendent-ils compte de rien ?" Demanda Lily.

- "C'est rien. Juste une blague." Affirma Sirius.

- "Juste une blague ?"

- "Bah oui ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je venais à Poudlard pour jouer les gentilles petites filles à son papa ? Et ils s'en rendront compte vers midi, quand le sort de confusion prendra fin", répondit Elektra.

- "Et pourquoi m'as-tu libéré, alors ?" demanda Lily suspicieuse.

- "Luce l'a demandé. Et ne prend pas cet air épouvanté, Luce ! Tu auras ce surnom jusqu'à ton mort !" Déclara Elektra. "Et si tu veux savoir, pourquoi il l'a demandé, c'est parce qu'il est amoureux de toi. Ce qui doit t'arranger, puisque tu as avoué ce matin vouloir sortir avec lui et l'aimer."

- "Tu connais le tact, Lena ?" Grogna Drago.

- "Ca ne serait pas cette chose dont on se sert pour emballer la vérité ? Aucune utilité ! Répondit-elle au tac au tac, faisant éclater le groupe de rire, alors que Lily et Lucius restaient d'un rouge tomate."

- "Et si tu veux savoir …"

- "…comment on sait que…"

- "…tu es amoureuse…"

- "…de notre cher Lulu,…"

- "…c'est parce qu'on…"

- "…a fait en sorte ce matin…"

- "…que tout le monde dise…"

- "…ses plus grandes envies…"

- "…et c'est comme ça qu'on…"

- "…a apprit que tu aimais…"

- "…notre Lulu et que…"

- "…James Potter voulait…"

- "…coucher avec notre Sevy préféré !" Finirent les jumeaux dans un grand éclat de rire.

- "C'est pas drôle !" Grogna Severus.

- "Mais si, mais si, Sev." Le taquina Drago.

- "En tout cas une chose est sûre, la majorité de l'école ne pense qu'au sexe !" Déclara Lucius.

- "Tellement que ça en fait peur !" Ajouta Lena.

- "Tant que ça ?" Demanda Lily.

- "Une grande partie des premières années, même, y pense", soupira Fred, d'un air exaspéré extrême.

A ce moment, le professeur Slughorn demanda le silence.

- "Pour nos nouveaux élèves, je suis le professeur Slughorn. Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit-il, je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin prochain vous aurez à passer un examen important au cours duquel vous devrez apporter la preuve de vos connaissances en matière de composition et d'utilisation des potions magiques. Il serait souhaitable pour vous de décrocher une mention « Efforts Exceptionnels », si vous voulez suivre les classes de Potions Avancées l'année prochaine.

Mais avant d'y arriver, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble, aussi que vous ayez ou non l'intention de continuer ces cours l'année prochaine, je vous conseille de consacrer tous vos efforts à maintenir le haut niveau que j'attends de mes élèves en année de BUSEs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel deSorcellerie Elémentaire. Il s'agit du philtre de paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites.

Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation sont dans votre livre, p79. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin (Slughorn agita sa baguette) dans l'armoire (dont la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt). Vous avez deux heures et demie… Allez-y."

Les jumeaux commencèrent leur potion tout en discutant.

- "Oh Putain. Il ressemble trop à Rogue adulte."

- "Il doit avoir copié."

- "Ouais, mais il ne nous a pas encore traité de crétins congénitales."

- "Ne le prends pas mal, Sevy."

- "Mais dans le futur, tu es un vrai bâtard."

- "Mais on fera en sorte que ça n'arrive pas."

- "Suffit de lui trouver une fille."

- "Ouais, il devait être en manque de sexe !"

- "Mettez-vous à travailler !" Râla Severus, tandis que Fred et Georges rigolaient tant qu'ils pouvaient.

* * *

Leur potion terminée en avance, tout le groupe apporta un flacon d'un échantillon de leur potion (bien évidemment parfaite ! lol !) sur le bureau du professeur, puis rejoignant leur place, ils se mirent à discuter. Pas trop fort pour ne pas déranger les autres. Quoique ce n'est pas ça qui les empêchera de la rater. Lily, était plutôt bien acceptée, par ce groupe de serpentards, et elle se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi l'acceptaient-ils ? Pourquoi Lucius l'acceptait, elle, une enfant de moldue ? Elle préféra laisser couler et en profiter.

Les potions toutes récupérées, Slughorn leur fit un cours théorique pendant une heure. Puis il profita de la dernière demi-heure, pour leur donner un devoir qui se ferait à deux sur l'année et qui compterait pour la note de BUSE. Puis il fit lui-même les groupes. Ce qui donna entre autre :

- "Lucius Malefoy et Lily Evans !"

_- "Fred ? Georges ? Vous n'avez pas honte de manipuler le prof !"_

_- "Lena ? Comment tu fais ça ?"_

_- "Télépathie ! Comme vous, d'ailleurs ! Alors ?"_

_- "Non ! On n'a pas honte !"_

- "Drago Malefoy et Cécile DuLac !"

_- "Pourquoi ces deux-là ensembles ?"_

_- "Elle a tapé dans l'œil de notre petit Dragon !"_

_- "Et il n'arrête pas de lui lancer de ces regards !"_

_- "Mouais, alors les suivants ?"_

_- "Potter et Nott ?"_

_- "Adopté !"_

- "James Potter et Philippe Nott !"

_- "Ensuite, …"_

_- "Granger et Crabbe !"_

_- "C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à son fils, celui-là !"_

_- "Comme Goyle !"_

- "Hermione Granger et Quentin Crabbe !"

_- "Celui-ci avec Weasmoche !"_

_- "OK !"_

- "Gerald Goyle et Ronald Weasley !"

_- "On va être gentil avec Neville, …"_

_- "…Lupin !"_

- "Neville Londubat et Remus Lupin !"

_- "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de votre sœur ?"_

_- "Avec Pettigrow !"_

_- "Vous êtes sadiques, là !"_

_- "On sait ! Et Londubat senior avec Zabbini ?"_

_- "Génial !"_

- "Ginevra Weasley et Peter Pettigrow !"

- "Frank Londubat et Damien Zabbini !"

_- "Toi, on te met avec Sirius !"_

_- "Et qu'est-ce que vous faites de Sev ?"_

_- "On a un problème là, Fred !"_

_- "Mais non, Georges ! On est un nombre impair !"_

_- "Ouais, donc on le prends avec nous !"_

_- "Ca marche !"_

_- "Donc ma chère Lena, tu finis avec ton chéri !"_

_- "Tes jeux de mots ne font rire que toi, Georges !"_

_- "Mais oui, mais oui…"_

- "Elektra Romanov et Sirius Black !"

- "Severus Rogue et Fred et Georges Weasley !"

_- "Vous allez le tuer !"_

_- "Mais non ! On va juste lui apprendre comment se débrouiller avec sa première petite amie et comment lui donner un maximum de plaisir au lit, en échange de quoi, il fera notre devoir !"_

_- "Il est hors de question que vous le laissiez faire ce devoir tout seul, Fred Weasley !"_

_- "Oui, chef ! "_

_- "On plaisantait, tu sais."_

_- "Enfin, seulement pour la seconde partie !"_

_- "Salazar tout puissant ! Sauvez-le !"_

- "Bien, je vous donnerais le sujet à la fin du mois. Afin d'être sûr que vous ne vous copiez pas les uns sur les autres, chaque groupe aura un sujet différent. Vous n'aurez que le titre de la potion. A vous de chercher les effets, les ingrédients et la préparation, les inconvénients et les avantages de celle-ci.

Bien, le cours est fini. Au revoir."

Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle avec plus ou moins de précipitation, pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, afin de pouvoir remplir leurs ventres.

- "Bon sang !" Râlait Potter à ses amis. "Qui a fait ces putains de groupes ? Vous vous rendez compte ! Je suis avec Nott !"

Derrière lui, en entendant ses mots, les jumeaux et Lena éclatèrent de rire.

- "Pourquoi je ne serais pas étonné que vous y soyez mêlés ?" Déclara Severus.

- "Peut-être parce que c'est le cas", répondit Fred, alors qu'ils rentraient dans la Grande Salle. "Tiens, voilà ta chérie !"

En effet, ils s'approchaient de Narcissa déjà assise, et s'installèrent à ses côtés.

- "Lily", appela Lena. "Tu viens avec nous ?"

- "Euh…" Après un regard vers Potter et ses groupies, elle acquiesça.

- "Très bien". Lena lui prenant le bras, l'entraîna vers les autres et l'assit à côté d'elle.

- "Alors", dit Sirius. "Si vous nous expliquiez à nous pauvres mortels ?"

- "Qu'avez-vous fait depuis ce matin?" Demanda Narcissa.

- "Oh ! Trois fois rien. On a débauché Lily, embêté Sev, et manipulé le prof." Répondit Fred.

- "Le prof devait nous mettre en groupe par deux, et il se trouve que les groupes faits par le prof, ressemble bien trop à ce que Fred, Georges et Elektra auraient pu faire", expliqua Drago.

- "Oh ! Alors, comment avez-vous fait ?"

- "Télépathie !"

- "Wow !"

Quelques instants après avoir commencé à manger, ils furent interrompus par Bellatrix Black, serpentarde de 6ème année.

- "Narcissa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec eux ? Surtout avec une sang-de-bourbe et des bouseux !"

- "Je te conseille de t'excuser immédiatement, Bella", fit Sirius.

- "Surtout que Lily n'ait pas une sang-de-bourbe, que Fred et Georges ont renié les autres Weasley, et que Lena risque de te faire la peau autrement", ajouta Severus.

- "Depuis quand vous vous entendez tous les deux ? Ca fait rien ! Je peux accepter pour les rouquins, mais expliquez pour Evans !"

- "C'est ma sœur Black !"

- "Vraiment Romanov ? Pourquoi ?"

- "Elle a été placée chez des moldus pour sa sécurité tout comme moi, chez les elfes."

- "Oh ! … Très bien, je m'excuse de mes commentaires précédents."

- "Comment ça, je suis ta soeur?"

- "Lena, tu n'as toujours pas appris le tact", soupira Drago.

- "M'en fous. Bien, excuses acceptées. Tu t'assoies avec nous ? Le spectacle va bientôt commencer."

- "Quel spectacle ?" fit Bella, en s'asseyant entre les jumeaux, soudain très heureux, ceux-là.

- "Il se trouve que dans quelques minutes, le sort qui empêche les élèves de s'apercevoir de leurs métamorphoses et de leurs déclarations de ce matin, va prendre fin."

- "C'était vous la blague ?"

- "Peut-être…"

A cet instant, plusieurs cris d'effroi se firent entendre, et un message de lettres multicolores brillantes, apparut dans l'air au dessus des tables.

**_« Nous vous ferons mourir de rire_**

_**Ou de peur, à vous de choisir !**_

_**Ne tentez pas de nous attraper**_

**_Laisser nous plutôt nous présenter !_**

_**Car on n'attrape pas des ombres,**_

_**Et nous sommes les Ombres ! »**_

Le directeur se leva alors.

- "Cette blague était de très mauvais goût ! Je demande donc aux coupables de venir se présenter, ou à tout élève ayant des informations sur ce « groupe des Ombres » de les communiquer à l'un de ses professeurs."

Bien entendu, personne ne vint. Si il croyait vraiment que les coupables iraient se dénoncer, il était vraiment temps pour le vieux fou de prendre sa retraite !


	11. Suite d'une drôle de journée

Mystérieuse Inconnue et Voyage Temporel 

°°°°°

Note :

"blablabla" : langage normal

_"blablabla"_ : langage télépathique

"_blablabla_" : fourchelangue

°°°°°

Fin du chapitre 9 : 

_- "Il se trouve que dans quelques minutes, le sort qui empêche les élèves de s'apercevoir de leurs métamorphoses et de leurs déclarations de ce matin, va prendre fin."_

_- "C'était vous la blague ?"_

_- "Peut-être…"_

_A cet instant, plusieurs cris d'effroi se firent entendre, et un message de lettres multicolores brillantes, apparut dans l'air au dessus des tables._

_**« Nous vous ferons mourir de rire**_

_**Ou de peur, à vous de choisir !**_

_**Ne tentez pas de nous attraper**_

_**Laisser nous plutôt nous présenter !**_

_**Car on n'attrape pas des ombres,**_

_**Et nous sommes les Ombres ! »**_

_Le directeur se leva alors._

_- "Cette blague était de très mauvais goût ! Je demande donc aux coupables de venir se présenter, ou à tout élève ayant des informations sur ce « groupe des Ombres » de les communiquer à l'un de ses professeurs."_

_Bien entendu, personne ne vint. Si il croyait vraiment que les coupables iraient se dénoncer, il était vraiment temps pour le vieux fou de prendre sa retraite !_

°°°°°

Chapitre 10 :

°°°°°

- Oh Merlin ! J'ai vraiment dit ça ?

- Eh oui, ma petite Lily, je le crains. Quoique, ça a fait très plaisir à Lucius.

- Oh ! Et je suis vraiment ta sœur ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment… ?

- Adoption par des moldus soumis à un sortilège pour les empêcher de te faire du mal.

- Elektra ! Tu devrais vraiment apprendre le tact ! Tu l'as choquée la pauvre !

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- La ferme !

- Non !

- Je trouve étonnant que Potter ne se soit toujours pas déplacé pour Lily, fit Severus.

- Il doit encore être sous le choc de sa fracassante révélation de ce matin ! Répondit Sirius. Jamais je n'aurai cru ça de lui pendant ces quatre années.

- Et si vous nous expliquiez qui a fait ses putains de groupes ? Demanda Lucius.

- C'est nous, dirent les jumeaux, aidés de notre merveilleuse triplette Elektra.

- Qu'est que c'est cette histoire de groupes ? Demanda Bellatrix.

- Le professeur Slughorn nous a donné un travail à faire pendant l'année et qui comptera pour les Buses par groupe de deux, explique Fred.

- Et nous avons influencé le dit-professeur pour faire des groupes à notre convenance, continua Georges.

- Mais comment ? Fit Severus.

- Télépathie ! Déclara Elektra. C'est très courant entre des jumeaux qu'ils développent un don de télépathie entre eux. Mais c'est assez rare qu'ils arrivent à s'en servir pour influencer d'autres personnes. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'amusent à compléter les phrases de l'autre.

- Hé ! T'es vraiment…

- … pas obligé de révéler…

- … notre secret ! Franchement…

- … est-ce que nous on s'amuse…

- … à dire que tu es une…

- … télépathe encore plus puissante…

- … que nous !

- Eh bien… oui !

- Les télépathes n'existent pas ! Déclara Severus. C'est une fable pour les moldus. On ne peut pas lire dans les esprits.

- C'est pour ça que tu nous as demandé une nouvelle fois comment on avait fait ? demanda Georges.

- Sev, on ne parle de légilimancie. La télépathie existe, mais est bien plus courant dans le monde moldu que dans le monde sorcier. C'est possible, je te l'assure, Sev, expliqua Elektra.

- OK. … Donc vous avez influencé le prof pour faire les groupes que vous souhaitiez. Il ne s'est aperçu de rien ?

- La télépathie est très différente de la légilimancie. Le prof a beau être un assez bon occlumens, c'est… en fait… c'est dur à expliquer. Je peux lui faire dire ou faire ce que je veux, et lui faire croire qu'il le fait de son plein gré.

- Comme l'imperium ?

- C'est différent. Lorsqu'on te lance l'imperium, tu ressens un grand bien-être et tu fais ce que l'on te demande parce que tu n'en as rien à cirer, ou presque. Et quand le sortilège prend fin, tu te rends compte que quelqu'un t'a forcé à quelque chose. Ca n'arrive pas avec la télépathie. Mais là ce qu'on a fait, un télépathe moyen peut le faire.

Il y a différents niveaux de télépathie. Un télépathe faible ne peut qu'entendre les pensées de ceux qui sont très proche de lui et parfois les bloquer. Un télépathe moyen peut arriver à avoir une discussion télépathique avec une personne proche de lui. Un télépathe fort est capable de discuter avec une personne assez éloignée et d'influer légèrement des choix d'une personne, mais jamais contrecarrer complètement les choix d'une personne. Ce sont Fred et Georges.

- Mais Elektra. Tu as parlé de manipuler complètement une personne… Dit Bellatrix.

- Ca t'intéresserait ? Là on parle d'un niveau bien plus haut : manipuler plusieurs personnes, discuter avec plusieurs personnes, permettre à des non-télépathes de discuter ainsi entre eux.

- Seul un télépathe impérial en est capable, dit Fred. On a fait beaucoup de recherches là-dessus. Un télépathe impérial est extrêmement rare. Le dernier est mort il y a plus de 5000 ans.

- Mais on ne connaît pas son nom, ajouta Georges.

- Imhotep, égyptien de l'Ancien Empire, architecte sous la III ème dynastie, déclara Elektra.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu es une télépathe quoi, Elektra ? Demanda Lily.

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers sa sœur, et répondit avant de se lever et de quitter la Grande Salle, laissant les autres :

- Télépathe/Empathe Impériale.

- Oh merde, firent en chœur les jumeaux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda Drago.

- Eh bien, si nos sources sont exactes, elle entend les pensées et ressent les émotions de tous les êtres vivants de cette planète. Et si elle explose un jour, c'est toute l'humanité qui disparaîtra.

- Oh merde, firent tous les autres.

°°°°°

Ils la retrouvèrent assise par terre devant la salle de métamorphoses.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lena ? Fit Sirius en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tu sais ça change rien, tu restes notre amie.

- Merci.

- Fred et Georges veulent mettre la liste à jour.

- On a pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Le 3) est fait. Le 1), 2), 4), 5) et 10) se feront sur l'année.

- Vous les avez notés sur papiers ? S'exclama Drago.

- Ouais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne se la fera pas prendre, rassura Georges.

- J'espère bien. Vous voulez rajouter des points ?

- En effet ! Ce serait bien de se trouver des surnoms pour chacun de nous

- Et peut-être essayer de faire une copie de la carte des Maraudeurs, finit son jumeau.

- Fred ? Quand tu parles de la carte des Maraudeurs, tu veux parler de celle de Lunard, Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Cette carte est en cours de fabrication dans le dortoir des garçons des 5èmes années de Gryffondor.

- Oui, mais nous, nous l'avons terminée. Georges se tourna vers Elektra soudain soucieux, tu as bien la carte ?

Elektra le rassura, et la discussion tourna sur des sujets plus larges après l'acceptation des nouveaux points proposés, afin que tous puissent participer à la conversation.

Puis la sonnerie marquant le début des cours retentit, les faisant se lever. La timide Narcissa partit rejoindre sa propre salle de cours, tandis que Bellatrix s'en allait retrouver ses amies.

Le professeur MacGonagall les fit alors entrer dans la salle de classe. Où ils eurent droit, une fois tout le monde installé, à un discours sur l'importance des buses qu'ils passeraient cette année.

- Vous ne réussirez jamais vos BUSEs, annonça gravement le professeur MacGonagall, sans une application, une pratique et une étude du plus grand sérieux (quelques ricanements se font entendre dans le coin des jumeaux). Il n'y a aucune raison pour que quiconque dans cette classe échoue à l'épreuve de métamorphoses, si vous donnez le meilleur de vous-mêmes.

Bien… Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer l'étude des sortilèges de Disparition. Ils sont plus faciles que les sortilèges d'Apparition que l'on n'aborde normalement qu'au niveau des ASPICs. Mais ils représentent quand même un des exercices magiques les plus délicats parmi tous ceux qui vous seront demandés à votre épreuve de BUSEs.

Elle avait raison. La grande majorité des élèves trouvèrent le sortilège de Disparition d'une difficulté épouvantable. A la fin du cours, aucun n'avait réussi à faire disparaître les escargots sur lesquels ils s'entraînaient. On put entendre Ron assurer que le sien paraissait quand même un peu plus pâle. Quel optimisme, vraiment !

L'escargot d'Hermione, tout comme celui de James Potter et de Remus Lupin s'était volatilisé dès la cinquième tentative, ce qui leur valu un bonus de cinq points chacun. Ils furent les seuls à être dispensés de devoirs. Tout les autres devaient continuer à s'entraîner pour renouveler leurs tentatives sur des escargots la semaine suivante.

Enfin, quand on dit tout le monde, tous les autres et des trucs de ce genre, il faut toujours penser à exclure notre fameux groupe des Ombres. Bien entendu, ils réussirent tous si ce n'est du premier coup, ce fut au deuxième ou enfin au troisième, mais pas au-delà. Ce qui leur valut chacun dix points pour leur maison, ce qui donna une belle avance à Serpentard.

Le reste du cours passa en bavardage pour le petit groupe… enfin, le petit groupe pas si petit que ça puisque ils étaient 8 là plus deux autres à des cours différents. Quoique, Bellatrix faisant parti du groupe ? Ca restait à voir… Elle est quand même… umm… spéciale, dirons nous. On ne peut quand même pas la traiter de folle complètement cinglée. Si ?

Puis la métamorphose laissa place aux sortilèges, où ils retrouvèrent tous le minuscule professeur Flitwick, toujours perché sur sa pile de livres, pour lui permettre de voir par-dessus son bureau.

- Ce que vous devez toujours avoir en tête, couina-t-il (Est-ce que Queudver ferait le même bruit si on l'écrasait sous sa forme animagus ?), c'est que ces examens peuvent influencer votre avenir pour de longues années ! Si vous n'avez pas sérieusement pensé à la carrière que vous choisirez, il est temps de le faire. Et en attendant, je le crains, il nous faudra travailler plus dur que jamais pour être sûrs de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté !

Ils passèrent ensuite le cours à réviser les sortilèges d'Attraction qui, selon le professeur Flitwick, allaient sûrement leur être demandés à l'épreuve de BUSEs. Il termina le cours en leur donnant une quantité énorme de devoirs, pas comme MacGonagall, mais presque.

Pendant ce cours, certains (et vous savez de qui je veux parler bien sûr) s'ennuyèrent profondément, connaissant parfaitement le sujet. Pour passer le temps, ils virent d'autres sortilèges, pas vraiment au programme d'un élève de Poudlard, mais oh combien plus intéressants !

Pas des sortilèges de magie dite « noire », non, pas encore. Plutôt des sortilèges de niveaux ASPICs et plus. Des sortilèges que l'on apprenait dans les formations d'aurors. Des sortilèges rigolos. Et moins rigolo aussi. Surtout quand on les teste sur des gryffondors incapables.

°°°°°

A 18h, fin des cours, la salle se vida lentement. La nouvelle équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards se retrouva sur le terrain, pour discuter du futur de l'équipe. C'est-à-dire, désigner le capitaine, s'entraîner, créer de nouvelles tactiques…

Drago fut désigné à l'unanimité sauf sa voix, comme capitaine. Severus et Sirius n'en voulaient pas, les jumeaux préféraient les blagues, Lucius était trop peu familier avec le jeu, et Elektra, quant à elle, disait avoir suffisamment de responsabilités comme ça sans en rajouter.

Rentrant pour aller manger, ils croisèrent le professeur Slughorn qui remit à Elektra (quand on vous dit qu'elle a trop de responsabilité !) et à Sirius (Qu'est ce que le professeur avait bien pu avaler avant de venir les voir !), des badges de préfet !

Autant vous dire que l'on se fichu bien de Sirius, et de son si grand sens des responsabilités !

Si on lui obéi par la suite, c'est plus par peur des retombés sous forme de blagues, pas toujours bien drôle que par considération de son rôle de préfet.

Les élèves de Serpentard, eux, se souviennent très bien, de cet élève de troisième année, retrouvé un matin, suspendu en l'air par les pieds, en pyjama, dans la salle commune ; il n'aurait pas obéi assez vite, et une fois tout le monde couché, le « préfet » aurait alors été le chercher.

Pour les autres, les retenues (nombreuses) avec Perfidas "offertes" à la cantonnade, avait leur petit effet, il faut l'avouer.

Heureusement qu'il était entouré de deux préfètes bien plus responsables que lui. Et plus juste. Quoique Lily et Elektra ne semblaient pas très juste lorsque cette justice s'approchaient de quelques idiots gryffondors, poufsouffles et serdaigles. Ce n'est pas la peine de préciser leur nom. Vraiment ! Sur qui pourraient-elles avoir envie de s'acharner ? Franchement !

°°°°°

Les jours passèrent amenant leurs lots de devoirs, punitions, blagues, rigolades et autres. Le week-end après la rentrée, Lily et Lucius décidèrent de sortir ensemble. Ils s'aimaient, ils en avaient envie et personne n'avait rien à dire puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux des "sangs-purs".

Cela avait déclenché, d'ailleurs, une sacrée fureur du côté de James Potter, qui voulait sortir avec Lily même s'il ne l'aimait pas, et également du côté de Phillippe Nott, qui n'appréciait pas qu'une Gryffondor pénètre dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Ils furent chacun expédié à l'infirmerie. Cause ? Un mélange de sorts pourtant anodins séparés, qui avaient donné de drôles d'effets ensemble.

Narcissa et Severus choisirent eux d'être simplement amis pour le moment, préférant apprendre se connaître. On est timide ou on l'est pas !

Bella, ben... c'était Bella. Soit avec ses amies. Soit avec les Ombres.

Fred et Georges étaient très occupés par la création de blagues en tout genre, préférant les farces à la recherche d'une ou d'un petit ami(e).

Drago, lui, draguait sans vergogne, tout Poudlard, que ce soit fille ou garçon, quelle que soit la maison, délaissant ses conquêtes, une fois qu'elles étaient passées dans son lit. Un vrai coureur de jupon.

Quant à Sirius et Elektra, leur relation était assez ambiguë. Ils dormaient ensemble dans le lit de Sirius, chaque nuit. Et la journée... elle s'asseyait de temps en temps sur ses genoux... il la prenait par la main ou par la taille dans les couloirs... mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ils avaient sinon le comportement de deux amis s'appréciant bien. Se disputant de temps à autres.

Mais temps en temps, elle disparaissait sans que personne ne sache où elle allait. Les autres s'inquiétaient, mais elle ne disait jamais rien la-dessus et ils n'insistaient pas plus. Mais un samedi soir, un peu plus de trois semaines après la rentrée, cela changea. Elle rentra complètement trempée de sang, dans le dortoir, ne semblant même pas s'en rendre compte.

°°°°°


End file.
